Learning to Live Again
by Spyder Webb
Summary: [xmas fic] Seemingly abandoned by everybody, can Malik and Ryou survive...or at least make this Christmas a happy one?
1. Prologue

Sorry for the lack of updates. Eh, have no motivation at all and I hate Christmas so…

I promise that nobody dies this time, kay:D

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Prologue

- - - -

Sad lavender eyes looked at the gold and silver glinting from the overhead light from the glass display. The owner of the eyes gave a sigh to himself, knowing that he'd never be able to afford one of the beautiful engagement rings for his significant other. They could barely afford food, let alone something so extravagant.

His stomach grumbled, reminding him of the task he'd promised his other he'd do. Though it wasn't much, the 2000 yen he had in his pocket would have to feed the two of them for the next two weeks, at least until he got paid again.

Tearing his eyes away, the boy owning the sad eyes pulled the thin jacket he was wearing higher up around his shoulders as a chill ran down his spine. It was getting colder, and he didn't want to freeze longer than he had to. His frozen feet, sitting in worn boots, carried him from the inviting display to a small convenience store that looked to be about fifty years old.

The old building may have looked like it was going to collapse at any given moment, but their prices were cheap and when you're just days away from living in a cardboard box behind the run down apartment that you'd have been kicked out of, you couldn't be too choosy.

As soon as he stepped inside, he was assaulted by warm air. He welcomed the heat against his cold skin, though he could have done without the evil Christmas carols being played over the crackling radio.

Tacky Christmas decorations hung from various places around the room, but he bypassed all of those in favour of the fresh bread that sat out on a counter. He picked three loaves up, then went to find a jar of peanut butter…it seemed to be the only thing they ate now. Easy storage, and cheap.

Something caught his eye though and he looked at the object, a sign, advertising cream puffs. He smiled, remembering how much his lover had obsessed over the little cream filled balls. The smile soon turned into a frown as he recalled how long it had been since Ryou had had any.

Picking up the freshest and heaviest bag, (thus condemning them both to eating just bread until next pay day), Malik Ishtar walked to the cashier to pay for his treasures.

The sky had grown darker than before as the days were much shorter during the winter and he quickly started to make his way home. Ryou worried about him if he wasn't home at the promised time.

Their apartment building, which looked more like a cheap motel for one-night stands, was only a few blocks away, but the neighbourhood wasn't exactly friendly and Malik knew how much Ryou hated to be left alone.

He'd been like that ever since –

Malik shook his head as he picked up his pace, best not to think about those kinds of thoughts at the moment. It was Christmas Eve after all, and they should try to be as happy as they could be.

He entered the three story building and took the stairs two at a time since the elevator had broken down long before they'd ever found the place. He reached the third floor and walked all the way down the hallway, ignoring the carpet, worn so bad there were patches of rotting wood underneath, the walls that had holes, the flickering lights, and the fact that even though he was inside, he could still see his breath.

He ignored it all as he reached a room with the number seven, hanging upside down because the top screw had fallen out at some point in time. He knocked first, and listened for the familiar scrapping sound. When the scrapping sound had finished he used his key to open the locked door and stepped inside.

After placing the bag of bread on the floor Malik turned back around to close the door, lock it again and move the chair back underneath the door handle.

Arms wrapped around his waist before he could pick up the bag again and he smiled to himself as he turned around. "Miss me?" He asked softly, letting the smaller male lean into his chest as he wrapped his own arms around the slight body.

Ryou smiled, "Yeah." He replied as he gave Malik one more squeeze before letting go and picked up the bag of bread himself. "W-were they out of peanut butter?" He wondered, as he took the bag over to the area of the small room that had been designated as the kitchen.

The apartment was almost too small for one person, the main room was big enough to fit two couches and perhaps a chair…if they had the furniture, instead it housed a dying twig they were using as a Christmas tree, a table with no legs in the 'kitchen' and the chair against the door. A narrow door was situated in one corner of the room, away from the kitchen, and it housed the bathroom…that you could barely turn around in. And lastly, a room just big enough for a bed – had they actually owned one.

"No…" Malik shook his head, taking off the worn jacket and following Ryou, draping the light material over the shivering form. Ryou smiled his thanks. "I just thought…with it being Christmas and all we could have something different." He pulled the bag of cream puffs from the jacket pocket.

Ryou's eyes went wide and a small grin crossed his lips, "Are those…?"

Malik laughed at the childish reaction as he held out the bag, "Yep."

Ryou giggled as he took the bag gently, as if it held the world's greatest treasure. "Wow! I haven't had a cream puff since before they–"

"I know." Malik nodded as the two of them sat down together to eat their supper.

Malik munched on a piece of bread, taking great joy from seeing Ryou so happy at the simple treat. He gently shook his head as he was offered one, which caused the other boy to pout. The Egyptian chuckled to himself as he leaned forward and kissed the pout away. "Think of them as your Christmas present."

"But I didn't get anything for you, so it wouldn't be fair." Ryou argued.

"I got you, that's more than enough." Malik promised, kissing those lips once more.

Ryou sniffled to himself as he moved closer until he was sitting in Malik's lap. The Egyptian held him and the two sat in silence, until Ryou's tears had stopped. "I love you." The pale boy whispered softly.

"Love you too." The Egyptian murmured back, running a hand through the silver hair. Seeing that Ryou was trying to hide a yawn, the blonde smiled, "I'm kinda getting tired too. Long day…"

"Any problems getting home?" Ryou wondered, knowing the neighbourhood was full of gangs of all sorts.

"No." Malik shook his head, "Just didn't want to be at work…would rather have been with you."

Ryou smiled happily as he got up and tugged on Malik's hand. The silver haired boy led them into the small bedroom where the two of them got ready to sleep.

Ryou straightened the tattered sheet across the cold floor, and then climbed onto it as the Egyptian turned off the light in the main room. Malik soon joined him with an equally tattered blanket, just a little bit thicker than the sheet. Making sure that the jacket was wrapped around Ryou's body, Malik settled down, Ryou cuddling up to him as his arm wrapped around the smaller boy.

They were silent, not quite ready to sleep, as was the way their nights ended.

"Do you think they ever wonder about us?" Ryou asked softly, lying on Malik's arm, since they didn't own a pillow.

"I'm not sure." Malik replied.

There was a moment of silence, then "Do you think they're happy?" This question was whispered.

Malik yawned to himself as he felt his body relaxing, despite the cold seeping into his bones. "I hope so." He muttered, gently kissing the pale forehead in front of him.

"Merry Christmas Malik." Ryou mumbled, already half way asleep.

"Merry Christmas love." Malik whispered, not wanting to wake him up again. He sighed to himself once he knew the other was sleeping. He just stared into the darkness.

Were they happy?

Did either he or Ryou ever cross their minds?

What would they think of them now?

Malik shook his head and finally closed his eyes.

Did they even care?

- - - -

AN: 2000 yen is about $20 Canadian.


	2. Chapter One

Well, I'm glad some people liked it :)

And because there's apparently a rule about commenting on reviews, here's a link for you.

geocities . com / marikluvsmakky / eh . html

Oh, and I forgot to mention: I don't own Yu Gi Oh.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter One

- - - -

Two years ago, Malik had been in Egypt, trying to get back to a life that was comfortable for his new family. His yami, given a second chance at a life, had been trying to fit in and the two were beginning to find that there was a bond growing between the two of them. If given time, the bond could have grown into much more.

But it was never given a chance.

Early one morning, before even Ra had awakened, a loud banging had alerted the Ishtar family of a visitor. Marik had answered to find the tomb robber standing there, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

As Malik had watched on the stairs the two had whispered to each other excitedly. Marik had quickly run up the stairs, returning minutes later, dressed and with a bag of his own. He took a moment to bend down and place a gentle kiss on the corner of Malik's mouth – the first they'd ever shared. "I'm sorry." He had whispered softly before leaving with Bakura.

Three days afterward, Malik had yet to come out of his room. He wondered how his other could just up and leave him and he sometimes thought of the tomb robber and his host. Had the thief just left his Hikari too?

After a few weeks and no sign or word from the Egyptian yami, Malik gave up on Marik ever coming back. He'd packed a bag for himself, needing to leave. And after saying goodbye to his brother and sister, he left for Domino Japan, where he figured he could get some answers from the tomb robber's other half.

Upon arriving, the youngest Ishtar had gotten a cheap hotel room for a few days, seeing as how it had been about 3:00 in the morning and Malik doubted Ryou would have liked to have been disturbed at that time. As soon as he could though, he went in search of the other boy only to find that something was wrong. Ryou's house had been sold and none of the boy's friends had seen him since Bakura had left.

Malik had returned to his hotel room, worried, knowing that something had happened. After lying in bed trying to fall asleep, he eventually gave up; his mind was too full of horrible thoughts and ideas. Instead he'd gone for a walk to clear his head. It was on this walk that he'd spied the familiar white hair on what looked to be a…prostitute?

"Ryou?" Malik called.

The being turned around and dull brown eyes widened in disbelief, "M-Malik?"

Ryou had been whoring himself.

Shocked, Malik had taken the boy back to his hotel room, getting a perverted grin from the man at the front desk. After ordering room service and getting food into the frighteningly skinny boy, Malik had gently forced the story out of him.

Bakura had been restless, being bored day in and day out. He'd been a thief and a tomb robber; he'd never just sat around and did nothing. Ryou had told him to go explore the world and to find what he was missing. So the spirit had gone to find himself.

Two days after he'd left though, Ryou's world was turned upside down. His father had disappeared on an excavation, along with his team. With the archeologist missing and presumed dead, greedy relatives began to show up and take what they thought was theirs.

Upset about losing his father, and having entered a state of shock, Ryou had been unable to stop them and in a matter of days, everything he held dear to him had been taken away. He'd literally been left with just the clothes on his back and a leather jacket his yami had left behind.

He'd tried to get a job, but nobody wanted to hire a kid who was living on the streets. And the boy refused to seek help from his 'friends', since they had never been close and he didn't want them to somehow blame the thief.

After the first two weeks without food, Ryou had tried once more to get a job. He was turned down of course, but the employer had gotten an idea. He could easily see that the boy was desperate. He offered to pay Ryou for a few services. Malik didn't know any of the details, Ryou refused to tell him anything, but the Egyptian could guess what his friend had to do and he vowed to keep Ryou away from hooking himself again.

Not having money for both of them to get plane tickets, Malik had gone out to find a job. Using the hotel room as an address, he'd gotten a place in a fast food restaurant. It wasn't much, but it seemed to just be enough for the both of them to survive. Malik realized that it was going to take quite a while to get enough saved for two plane tickets, and he had no way of contacting Isis, considering they hadn't planned on having a phone in Egypt. He'd sent a few letters from the hotel room, but nothing had ever been returned.

Eventually the owner of the hotel kicked them out and the two of them had to find an apartment. It was a hellhole, but it was the only thing they could afford. The neighbourhood was horrible and Malik quickly learned that Ryou couldn't walk around by himself anytime of the day.

It wasn't safe.

Having spent time together for two years, they'd learned everything there was to know about the other. Malik had easily realized that something had happened to his friend, Ryou still seemed to be in a state of shock, or else he'd been so traumatized by what had happened that he had never gotten passed it. Malik often found that Ryou would just spaced out on him for no apparent reason. (Because of this it was hard to keep a job.) He'd also lost count of how many nightmares he'd been woken from, or had to wake Ryou from.

They told each other their secrets, like how Malik had started to love Marik and how Ryou had already been in love with Bakura. Malik had told Ryou things from his childhood that nobody else, not even his sister, could have known about. Ryou shared the memories of his sister, and his mother and his father. He even explained to Malik that the pharaoh and his group had only been his friends while Bakura was actively causing trouble. If it had nothing to do with them, then they weren't interested.

Ryou learned that Malik was afraid of being abandoned. Since Ryou had nowhere else to go, and really, nobody to go to, he'd promised himself that he'd never leave Malik by his own freewill.

-

A deep coughing brought Malik from his thoughts as a cold nose pressed into the side of his neck. He wrapped an arm around Ryou as the boy coughed from somewhere deep in his chest, quickly followed by the shivering of teeth.

Mornings were always the worst from the cold.

Sleepy brown eyes opened and blinked up at open lavender. "What time is it?" A hoarse voice whispered.

"A little after nine." Malik replied, running his fingers through Ryou's white hair. Throughout everything, Malik had kept his watch, the batteries were inexpensive, and they lasted for years – he had yet to change them. If it hadn't been for the watch – which had an alarm on it, and the date – the two would have been seriously lost.

"It's Christmas then." Ryou yawned to himself as he cuddled closer to Malik's chest. "Merry Christmas." He muttered into the thin material of Malik's shirt.

"Merry Christmas." Malik replied, kissing the top of Ryou's head.

"Oh!" Ryou suddenly gasped, then giggled as he pulled away from Malik's arms. "I have something for you!" He left the tiny bedroom and ran toward the Christmas tree.

"What?" Malik followed him, "Why'd you do that? You shouldn't be spending what little you yearn on me…that could have been for a lunch or something." He watched as his lover pulled back a piece of the wall to reveal a hidden space.

"Oh hush." Ryou waved him away as he brought out a box. "They aren't new or anything…but I thought they'd be better than what you have." He explained shyly as he handed Malik the plain brown box.

Taking the box he sat down beside his friend before opening it. The Egyptian's eyes lit up. "Shoes?"

Ryou giggled as he nodded, "Yep! No holes in these ones yet…you can't walk around winter time with wet feet, you'll get sick!" He stated.

Malik smiled and pulled Ryou to him, "Thanks Ryou." He said, burying his face within the boy's hair again.

Ryou hugged him back, "Welcome." He whispered and the two sat together in silence for a few moments. "So what are we going to do today?" He wondered, "Practically everything's closed…I don't want to be cold all day." He whimpered, shivering to himself.

Malik hugged him closer for warmth, and then smiled as something ran through his mind. "I have an idea." He announced.

- - - -


	3. Chapter Two

I should probably let everybody know…this actually has no thought out plan…I just type and then post…let me know if there are any typos please :)

geocities . com / marikluvsmakky / eh . html

I don't own Yu Gi Oh.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Two

- - - -

Ryou blinked in confusion as Malik led him to a small café that was obviously open. "But it's Christmas, why are they open?" He wondered softly, hugging the worn leather jacket closer around his shoulders.

Malik only smiled, "The owners don't celebrate Christmas, so they stay open." He replied as he pushed open the glass door. Warm air immediately hit them and Ryou took a deep breath, trying to thaw his frozen lungs.

There were a few people already sitting at a couple of tables, paying no attention to the newcomers as they went on with their conversations. The two didn't pay any attention to them either.

Malik led Ryou up to the front counter where a small woman that looked older than Yugi Motou's grandfather stood smiling at them. "Now what can I get you lads?" She wondered.

"Two large hot chocolate please." Malik replied as she rung his order into the cash register in front of her.

"500 Yen please." She said and Malik dug out the last of his pay and handed it to her.

Ryou blinked and tugged the tanned hand in his to get Malik's attention, but the Egyptian ignored him for the moment, knowing exactly what the pale boy wanted to say. However, as soon as the old woman had turned her back to make their order, Ryou yanked Malik's arm hard enough to get the boy to look at him.

"That was the last of your paycheck!" The smaller whispered, "That could have gone toward a meal this week!" He insisted and Malik chuckled.

"Consider us even, though I'm sure my shoes cost more than the hot chocolate. It's Christmas Ryou, it's a special occasion and I can at least sneak something from work – everyone else does." The blonde promised as the woman returned with two steaming styrofoam cups.

"Thank you." Malik said as he let go of Ryou's hand to take both of the cups. They found a table in the emptiest corner of the room and sat down.

"Mmm." Ryou smiled as he let the heat from the liquid warm his hands by wrapping them around the cup. "I wish home was this warm." He said softy as he stared into the light brown liquid. "I miss having a fireplace to curl up beside."

"It was always warm in Egypt." Malik said, taking a sip of his own drink. "Very rarely was there ever a cold day, but sometimes there would be a cool wind. Marik hated the cold. We never saw snow…I kind of wonder what his reaction would have been."

Ryou grinned, "Bakura didn't mind it, as long as he could sit by the fire in about five blankets afterward. I came home from school one day and found a giant pyramid in my backyard! He'd taken all the snow from our front lawn, and the front lawns beside us."

"Wow." Malik blinked, "That must have taken all day."

Ryou giggled, "It had, and he got a cold for the next week for his effort!"

Malik laughed along with his friend, having never seen the great Thief King sick, but found the mental image funny.

Eventually they quieted and sat in silence as they drank their hot chocolate. Malik noticed Ryou was nibbling his bottom lip, as he tended to do when he was nervous. The Egyptian wondered to himself, of what Ryou might have been nervous about. He ignored it for a few minutes, but then decided to put an end to the poor lips misery.

Leaning across the small table, Malik placed his finger against Ryou's lips, effectively stopping the nibbling.

Ryou looked at him in question, and Malik smiled softly, "What's on your mind?" He wondered, taking his finger back and replacing it, along with the other four around his cup.

Ryou hesitated, and then began. "Well…are we going to be okay until next pay day?" He wondered quietly.

Malik calculated their situation. "Rent's been paid, we have enough food…we should be fine…why?" He wondered, sipping the cooling liquid.

There was that nibbling again. "It's just…well…a man came to the store a few days ago…" Ryou replied, speaking of the small privately owned grocery store where he stocked the shelves. "He offered to pay me in exchange for…a favour…or two." His voice trailed off.

Malik's eyes darkened as he stared at his lover. "What kind of favours?" Though he really didn't need to ask.

Ryou looked up at him through his bangs. "I think you know what kind." He whispered, glancing down at the table.

Malik sighed, "Yeah, I do. And no, it's not worth it. I'd sooner starve than to have you sell yourself again."

Ryou looked up, "But he offered thirty thousand yen!"

The Egyptian glared, "I don't care if he was offering a hundred thousand! You're worth more than anyone could ever give. I promised that you'd never have to do that again. Sure, we're far from rich, hell we're far from being poor, but if I have to stop eating and get a night job too, I will!"

Ryou was silent for a moment as he hung his head and for a brief moment, Malik thought he'd made him cry.

He was about to apologize when Ryou looked up at him again; his eyes devoid of any tears, and shrugged. "You're right. I'm sorry I even thought of it."

Malik took Ryou's hand from across the table, locking their fingers. "I just worry about you Ryou." He sighed, "What if you were to catch something? I don't want to think about what would happen if…"

Ryou smiled encouragingly as he gently squeezed the tanned fingers, knowing full well that Malik needed him as much as he needed Malik. "I'm not going anywhere Malik, I promise." It felt good to know that someone cared about him. Even though Malik was the only one in the entire world that cared, it was worth it.

They were comfortably silent as they finished their drinks. When both cups were empty Ryou grinned childishly, "Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

Malik couldn't help but smile back. As much as he'd been in love with his other, Ryou had taken a big place in his heart, a place that would never be replaced. "As long as we're not out long, you were coughing this morning…"

"You worry too much!" Ryou giggled as he stood up, tugging on Malik's hand.

"Only about you." Malik whispered as he stood up and the two left the café after clearing their table.

Neither noticed the small table in the darkest corner of the café as they left, giggling to themselves, and neither witnessed the glance between two old souls.

- - - -

30 000 yen 300.98 Canadian (Well at this point in time anyway.)

500 yen 5.02 Canadian


	4. Chapter Three

All right, the comment pissed me off slightly, not sure why seeing as how it wasn't meant to, but I've been sick and in and out of it for the last two weeks. (Just to let you know that there's no offence taken on my side, hope there's no offence taken on your side!) !glares at pet turtles! Salmonella isn't fun, let that be a lesson to you. Don't lick the turtles. I'm kidding, I didn't do THAT.

I didn't like the chapter as it was originally written anyway, so I rewrote it in between puking spells. So I hope this one is better.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Three

- - - -

Because of the cold, the air was crisp and smelled clean – Ryou noticed this as the two of them made their way through the quiet cemetery. There wasn't a park anywhere close to them and Malik really didn't want Ryou out in the cold longer than he had to be and the cemetery would eventually lead home.

It was quiet, as nobody else was about, something Malik was happy for. Even though they were generally ignored, they did get a few odd glances every now and then. He could actually enjoy the time with the other boy, without having to worry about protecting either of them.

A tug on his hand woke him from his thoughts. He looked at Ryou, "Do you mind if we…?" The white-haired boy, which now had snowflakes sparkling from the strands, began, but quickly trailed off.

Knowing what Ryou wanted without him having to say it, Malik nodded and wrapped a supporting arm around the thin shoulders. "Of course, let's go." He said as the two walked toward a particular part of the grounds. They traveled in silence and only stopped when they came upon three headstones.

As Ryou knelt down to brush snow from the angel sitting on the smallest, Malik read over the names of Ryou's family. He knew so much about them, it actually felt like he knew them himself, though he'd never even seen a picture of Amane, Ryou's sister, or his mother, Hannah. Even all of those had been taken from him. The third headstone, a matching one to Hannah's, was for Ryou's father, Anthony. Though a body had never been found, his name had been added to the slab. A distant relative had paid for it, though who, Ryou didn't know.

Malik knelt down beside Ryou, his knees instantly freezing from the snow.

Ryou looked at him and smiled, trying to let him know that he was okay. Even if that smile was shaky and his eyes clearly told a different story. The pale figure turned back to the stones. "Amane loved Christmas." He whispered, burying his nose in the jacket for a moment. "She'd be the last one to go to sleep on Christmas Eve and when I'd wake up the next morning the entire living room, which just had the tree up the night before, would be decorated so much that we'd have run out of stuff to use. It was different every year, even though we all knew she was going to do something…it was never the same."

Malik was silent as he listened to Ryou speak. He, Marik, Isis and Rishid had only had one Christmas together before he'd left. It hadn't been anything like Ryou's Christmases but Malik would always look back on it as a fond memory…especially after Marik discovered candy canes.

"I tried once…the Christmas without them…to continue the tradition." Ryou continued speaking, this was a story he'd never revealed before. "Father was unhappy because he felt that it was only Amane's right to…to decorate like that because she'd started the tradition…it died with her." He whispered as his hand went to his cheek and rubbed the pale skin softly, remembering the first and only time his father had ever hit him.

Malik moved then, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders, hugging Ryou to him for comfort and added warmth. "We'll start our own tradition then." He said softly, not really sure if they'd both be there next Christmas – but that wasn't a pleasant thought and he quickly pushed it from his mind.

Ryou smiled and leaned against Malik's shoulder. "Cream puffs and hot chocolate." He giggled, then sighed, a little happier now. "Do you miss Isis and Rishid?" He wondered softly.

"Yeah." Malik replied gently running his fingers through Ryou's hair. "I do, but I know that they're alive…I just wish I could get a hold of them." He muttered.

Ryou looked a little guilty and Malik knew the boy blamed himself for Malik still being there. Ryou figured that the Egyptian would have been happier still living in Egypt, instead of struggling for his next meal. "They must miss you very much." He whispered, staring at his mother's headstone.

Malik smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders, "But then who would be here to worry about you?" The blonde wondered and Ryou echoed his smile. A shiver, however, interrupted the smile, and Ryou began to cough. Malik's grip on the boy's shoulders tightened slightly, "We should head home." He whispered, and when the slighter form could breathe again, Ryou nodded in agreement. It wasn't much, but home was a little bit better.

Together they stood and began to walk away from the three silent headstones.

Neither boy noticed the shadows standing behind a near by tree.

The air seemed to get colder as the two headed back to their apartment, and despite the fact that it was just after lunch, the sun seemed to want to set, as the sky grew darker. Malik wasn't sure if Ryou had noticed, since the boy was currently struggling to breathe through another coughing fit, but out of the corner of his lavender eyes, Malik could see that they were being followed by shadows. Who they were and what they wanted was unclear, and Malik could only hope that they made it home in time before the figures could catch up with them.

"Malik?" Ryou whispered, having finally managed a somewhat steady breathing pattern. He looked up at the Egyptian, slightly worried. He had noticed as well. "What do they want?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Malik tightened his hand to squeeze Ryou's. "But if something happens, I want you to run to the apartment and don't look back, okay?" He begged quietly.

Ryou's brown eyes widened, "But-"

"No!" Malik snapped, seeing that the shadows had started to gain ground faster. "Just run home…promise me Ryou." He stared hard at the slightly younger male.

Ryou sighed, but eventually nodded, "I promise." He whispered.

The two continued to walk, tension filling their every step. It wasn't until a large figure blocked the sidewalk a ways in front of them, that Malik realized that they were being herded. Sensing the shadows closing in from behind, Malik pulled Ryou into an alley, praying to whatever gods still watched over them, that it wasn't a dead end…

"Fuck." Lavender darkened at the sight of the solid brick wall before them. He pushed Ryou to the end of the alley, hoping there would a crack between the walls – but no such luck. The only kind of cover seemed to be a few worn boxes and garbage cans…but it was their only hope. "Ryou," Malik urgently pushed the other toward the cans, "Hide." He insisted and for once, Ryou did what he was told.

"Do you think that's going to help him?" A deep voice chuckled as Malik looked back at the entrance of the alley. Three large men stood in the way. They weren't old, or fat, but they obviously worked out and were probably younger than thirty. They looked as if they could snap either him or Ryou like a twig.

"What do you want?" Malik asked, ignoring for the moment that they knew Ryou was there.

The guy standing in the middle, brown hair, green eyes, smirked. "Just a good time." Somehow, that grin turned more evil. "Can you show us a good time?"

A growl crawled up Malik's throat as one of them, a shorter guy – who was still taller than Malik – with long greasy looking blonde hair, moved toward the garbage cans hiding Ryou's body. "Leave him alone!" Malik spat, his voice echoing off the stone cold bricks around them.

The 'leader' chuckled. "Back off Terry." He ordered but 'Terry' seemed to be disappointed.

"C'mon Renzo! That little bitch refused me!" The blonde began to argue, remembering the first time he'd laid eyes on the white-haired boy, even though it had been about two years ago, he'd never gotten over the humiliation of being refused by a whore. He made a move for the garbage cans again but stopped when 'Renzo' glared at him.

"Leave the little one alone…" Renzo began, and then smirked as he eyed Malik. "This one looks like he'd be more fun anyway." He chuckled.

The Egyptian glared back defiantly. He'd gotten the attention off of Ryou, but now it was all directed at him! But if they were too busy being distracted by him, then Ryou had a chance to escape. The thought comforted him, but it wasn't enough to make his body stop trembling.

His heart suddenly plummeted as a pale figure crawled out from behind the garbage cans and ran to him. "Malik!" Ryou whimpered as he clung to the tanned body.

Malik whispered to him, "I said run home…you promised."

Brown eyes flashed in anger, "Never for something like this." He hissed back and Malik sighed, defeated.

"That still don't change a thing." Renzo laughed, amused by the protectiveness the two held for the other. It was disgusting. "Dale, hold the little one."

Dale, the third man, moved quickly, grabbing Ryou's arms and pulling him away from Malik. Malik tried to rescue his friend, but Terry stopped him – shoving against his chest so Malik hit the wall behind him. Hard.

All air was knocked from his lungs and Malik was forced to lean against the wall behind him for support. He growled when he could breath again and forced his body to straighten up. To his relief, 'Dale' was just restraining Ryou – it wasn't the first time they'd been attacked because someone remembered the delicate white-haired boy from his time on the streets.

Renzo and Terry were advancing on him, causing Ryou to yell at them to get their attention. Dale effectively shut the smaller boy up by clamping his hand down across his mouth.

With his mind on Ryou, Malik wasn't prepared when a body slammed into his own, knocking him against the wall once more. A painful throb blossomed from the back of the Egyptian's head as his skull smacked against the brick wall with a sickening 'thud'. Dazed, he was unable to protect himself from the four fists aiming for any part of his body. He caught one but another punched him in the face, forcing him to let go.

Realizing that he was on the ground, and knowing how easy it was for them to get the better of him, Malik swung his foot out, knocking Renzo to the ground. Green eyes flashed with anger as Renzo scrambled to his feet, ready to beat the little punk into the ground for that. Luckily Malik had gotten to his feet by then and was able to sneak in a few lucky punches that had knocked Terry out.

Still disoriented though, Malik cried out when Renzo rushed him, forcing him back against the wall. Stars exploded along with the pain as the back of Malik's head smacked against the brick again. The tanned fighter slid down the wall, unable to fight any longer.

Renzo smirked and grabbed a handful of Malik's shirt, hauling the blonde to his feet. The larger man surveyed the damage he and his partner had done with a smirk. It was clear that the kid would have one, if not two black eyes. He probably had a good concussion from all that head knocking and he was going to make sure the brat would have a few broken ribs.

With that thought, he swung back his fist, only to bury it as hard as he could in Malik's stomach.

A grunt was his only reaction as the world began to spin for the Egyptian. Gasping for air, lavender eyes forced themselves opened as Renzo leaned toward his ear. "You should see what I'm going to let Terry do to your little friend you fucking brat." He hissed in a whisper, again slamming his fist into Malik's stomach. Malik lurched forward, hitting the ground hard.

Ryou suddenly screamed, piercing the air and Malik could have sworn that Renzo himself let out a surprised gasp.

Then everything lay still and quiet.

Coughing to himself, Malik forced his head up, needing to know what that had been about. Instead of seeing them hurting the smaller boy, Malik found Renzo lying across the ground beside him. Unconscious or dead, Malik couldn't tell.

A shadow fell over him suddenly and he tensed as two hands touched him, gently assessing the damage done to his body, and then helping him to sit up. Lavender eyes widened at what they registered and as Malik's world quickly began to dim, he couldn't help but utter in surprise before he completely blacked out.

"Marik?"

- - - -

There, how was that?


	5. Chapter Four

You might want to check out the last chapter since it has been rewritten and you'll understand a few things better.

Other than that, enjoy and please read the ending note when you're finished…it's kind of important for the next chapter that has yet to be started.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Four

- - - -

Hazy lavender slowly opened and a body forced itself to sit up. Malik brought a hand to his face, confused as to why his body hurt so much. Then he remembered the fight and tensed up, unable to see in the darkness. "Ryou!" He recalled and was about to move when pain laced up from his back and head, forcing him to fall back against the pillows shivering from the intensity.

The Egyptian blinked as the pain dulled. Pillows…?

"It's good to see you awake and actually coherent this time." A soft voice caused Malik to jump, wincing as the pain entwined around his spine. "Calm down Hikari…you're severely injured."

Lavender widened at that one word, unable to recall a name in his state of mind. "Who…where…Marik?" He muttered, trying to sit up again. Gentle, yet rough hands pushed him back down. "See…Ryou…" Malik forced out.

"He's right beside you. Hasn't moved since you got here." The voice was higher now, no longer speaking in a slight hush. One of those hands took Malik's own hand and placed it upon another warm body. Malik knew Ryou's body better than his own and instantly found the other boy's hand and squeezed it, needing to see that the boy was still alive. Ryou moved in his sleep, cuddling closer to Malik's side.

The Egyptian could breathe easier now, knowing that his friend was okay. Glancing through the dark, lavender narrowed, "Why…?" He muttered darkly, unable to fight the feelings of anger, sadness and blame that were directed at the being sitting before him, but unable to form any other words.

"I came back…to find you." The once-spirit began.

Malik couldn't help but seethe. How could his yami expect to just walk right into his life again?

"Look, rest now while you can…we'll speak when you're able." Malik felt the bed move as the body stood up.

Lavender stared up in the darkness, a lone tear slowly making a trail down one bruised cheek despite the anger burning within him. "Did…did you even think about me…just once?" He whispered, needing to know he hadn't been forgotten completely.

There was a pause, then, "Every waking moment. Sleep well…Hikari." And with that the sound of a door clicked closed.

"Malik?" A sleepy voice whispered from beside him and Ryou moved, sitting up to find a more comfortable position before lying back down against the Egyptian. "I'm glad you're okay…" The white-haired boy yawned, settling in.

"Are you?" Malik wondered, bringing a sore arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked, finally managing a sentence, twirling a lock of Ryou's hair around his finger.

Ryou smiled tiredly through the darkness. "No. Go back to sleep. You were the one hurt and you need rest. They don't need to wake you every hour now."

"They?" Malik blinked, he'd only seen Marik…did that mean…?

"Yes, they." He felt Ryou nod his head.

Malik sighed, letting his body relax. "Love you Ryou."

"Love you more."

It seemed as though Malik had just closed his eyes when he felt awareness seep into his mind. He could hear voices, not loud, but not whispers either and he let them guide him to full consciousness. He could feel the warmth from Ryou's body against his own, both lying on their sides, facing each other, the younger boy's face hidden against Malik's chest.

Warmth…a feeling that Malik had practically forgotten. It had been a cold autumn, followed by an even harsher winter. The Egyptian relished in the fact that he was comfortable and not chilled.

Knowing he'd never get back to sleep now, the blonde slowly opened his eyes, resigned to his fate of most likely having to face his other. Lavender slowly opened and stared across the room to the body of his other half.

…Who was fast asleep in a rocking chair.

Malik blinked as he realized the 'voices' he heard had actually been a radio playing softly from a small bedside table just in front of the sleeping spirit. A shadow suddenly moved into Malik's view and as he watched, the spirit of the Ring brought a blanket over to the former spirit of the Rod and gently covered him up with the cotton material.

"Idiot." Bakura scoffed lightly as he made sure the peaceful Egyptian was covered, "He would have been fine, you didn't have to stay up and watch him all night." He muttered to himself and Malik watched as the 'evil' tomb robber gently caressed Marik's cheek.

For a moment Malik felt hurt, remembering how much he'd been in love with Marik and how much Ryou had been in love with Bakura…but then again, he and Ryou had grown to love each other, perhaps it had been natural for the two darker spirits to find what they needed in each other.

"Well, look who decided to join the living again." The gruff voice of the tomb robber shook Malik from his thoughts and he looked up at the spirit. He raised an eyebrow at the choice of words. The spirit smirked, "I do mean that literally of course, since I've been alive again for about…oh, a year and a half."

Malik nodded in understanding. After giving the pharaoh his Millennium Rod, Malik had desperately searched for ways to bring Marik back from the Shadow Realm. Eventually the regal king agreed to bring the psycho back as long as he could banish the evil from his soul. Doing that somehow caused Marik to become mortal, leaving the pharaoh and the tomb robber as spirits.

"Wow, congratulations. You two seem a lot better off than us." Malik spat bitterly as he cuddled against Ryou, wanting to block out the annoying thief…even if he had helped save his and Ryou's lives.

Bakura just snorted. "You don't know what you're talking about, but before we start in on the long and informative conversation that the four of us need to have, let's get some food into the two of you." He gently shook Ryou's shoulder until the boy stirred.

As was usual in the mornings, Ryou broke out into a deep coughing fit. Malik gently rubbed the boy's back as he realized the fear held in the raider's eyes.

"How long as he been sick?" Bakura demanded, glaring in Malik's direction, but not glaring at the Egyptian himself.

Malik shrugged as he continued calming the other boy. "Two weeks into the winter." He said softly, "We had gotten medicine at the beginning…but it was never enough and everything else was too expensive…" He whispered.

The white haired man nodded in understanding and then began to run his fingers through Ryou's hair, a trick Malik had learned a while ago that actually helped the smaller male to calm down faster. It seemed to work and Ryou's eyes soon blinked open.

He looked around, confused for the moment, before smiling up at Malik in greeting, then realized there was an extra hand touching him. He looked up into the eyes of his yami and instantly smiled; having already spoken to the two dark halves while Malik had been unconscious. "Morning 'Kura." Ryou whispered, unable to speak louder from a soar throat.

"Morning Hikari." Bakura smiled – truly smiled, Malik noticed – and gently kissed Ryou's forehead. The tomb robber winced, "You're starting to burn up. And you," He turned to face Malik, "Don't look much better." He got up and tucked the blankets in around them, "Stay here and don't worry about waking him up." He glanced back at Marik, "He sleeps like the dead." He muttered before leaving the room.

Malik looked at Ryou, who was already looking at him. "Is this for real or did I get hit in the head one too many times?"

Ryou giggled softly, running his finger over a bandaged cut across Malik's forehead, barely putting any pressure on the injury. "Well you did get hit in the head one too many times…" He insisted, "But it is real…they're really here." He whispered, tears already forming and slipping from those brown eyes.

"And now they want to talk to us." Malik finished with a sigh.

All right, so they were to spill their stories to them and perhaps the two would be able to hear where they'd been all this time.

But then what?

- - - -

Kay…now do you want to hear Malik's and Ryou's stories again or just 'short versions' so you can see the yami's reactions?


	6. Chapter Five

Of COURSE I'm going to write the Yami's sides! I'd be stupid not to :) We'll get to them…eventually.

Didn't think what had happened to Ryou was confusing…but I'll try to write out a version everyone can understand, and since everyone mostly wanted the short versions of their pasts, I'll think of writing a side story of Ryou's…and perhaps Malik's pasts.

And I don't feel like killing anyone off at the moment, I'm writing another story for that. :)

This was originally going to be a Conspireshipping (Marik/Bakura/Malik/Ryou) but I don't think I'm going to make it into one. Maybe in a sequel or follow up…but whatever.

And some people noticed that Ryou and Malik didn't exactly 'react' to seeing their yamis. Ryou's slightly not right in the head anyway, and there was the whole time that Malik was unconscious for Ryou to see Bakura. And Malik's just been beaten up and had a few knocks to the head. Personally I think I'd be more focused on the pain than the missing other half of my soul XD (And no, he's not going to the hospital because that would defeat some sort of purpose that I can't think of right now.)

Enjoy.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh. If it's not obvious by this point, go get help.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Five

- - - -

Malik now understood a whole new meaning to the word 'awkward'.

The former tomb robber had brought the two of them a light breakfast of toast, with raspberry jam and honey, along with milk and orange juice.

"Don't feel you have to eat it all." The white haired yami warned, "Eat what you can now and try something more later." The Egyptian knew the spirit had starved more than once in his past life and understood all the things eating so much afterward can do to ones body.

So here they were eating. Nobody said a word. The only thing that broke the awkward silence was the radio playing softly in the background, and Marik's mumbling every once in a while.

Finally, after taking a sip of his orange juice, Ryou spoke up. "Malik, did you have a shift today? You should call in while it's still early." He mentioned softly, unsure if he should bring anything up in front of the former spirit.

Malik blinked as he looked at the clock, it wasn't even passed seven in the morning. "Nobody would be there yet. I'll call in later, what about you?" He wondered, not caring that the spirit had moved and was trying to give them their privacy.

Ryou stared at him for a moment, before hesitantly beginning. "I'd rather not leave you…but can we really afford not to?" The boy was nibbling that poor bottom lip again.

Malik smiled to himself, forgetting that he and Ryou weren't alone as he pressed a finger against Ryou's lips. "Must you abuse that poor lip every time you worry about something?" He teased, earning himself a smile from the smaller boy.

"I can drop you off wherever you need to go." Bakura's voice startled the two and they looked over at him, "And pick you up after, of course."

Malik's eyes narrowed, he for one was not about to let the two of them back into their lives so easily…they'd have to prove something of themselves first. "What makes you think we're staying?" He practically hissed.

The thief shrugged and his calm attitude pissed the Egyptian off even more. "Figured staying here would be cheaper than a hospital. And from the look of the two of you, I'd say your place isn't much better…besides, Marik and I would like to be able to talk to the two of you…there are so many things that need to be explained."

Ryou took Malik's hand after a moment of silence after the thief had spoken. "He's right Malik. We can't afford a hospital bill right now." He pouted, "And I doubt they'd let me stay with you anyway…besides, I want…no, I _need_ to know what's been happening." The younger boy whispered to Malik, even though they both figured Bakura could hear him.

"We have spent the last two _years _wondering where they've been!" Malik said a little more forcefully then he had meant to. "And I'm not ready to accept Marik into my life again. He just walked out with no explanation, no promise to return – nothing! They _abandoned_ us Ryou!"

"Don't be foolish." A voice from the rocking chair startled both occupants of the bed. Malik winced as his body tensed, reminding him of every hurting part. Marik sat up, not completely awake yet, but quickly getting there. "I did not abandon you. I came back, but you wouldn't know that because you were gone!"

Malik snorted to himself, "Did you expect me to wait around forever?"

Marik narrowed his eyes as he glared at his lighter half, "Certainly not forever, but you couldn't even wait two weeks?"

The Egyptian mortal blinked in confusion and opened his mouth to reply.

"Marik – stop it." Bakura suddenly snapped before Malik could make another comment, "They aren't prepared for this yet – physically or emotionally. Let them rest and recuperate before you actually do send him to the hospital!" He growled threateningly.

The tanned yami huffed to himself and pulled the blanket, which had fallen down when he'd sat up, back up around his neck. He was silent and proceeded to pout.

Bakura stopped glaring at the former spirit and instead turned back to the two younger occupants. "When do you need to be at work?" He asked his own lighter half.

Ryou blinked, realizing that he was being spoken to. "N-not until four…" He began, glad that he only had a shorter shift, a 4 to 9. The store closed at seven, so that gave him plenty of time to finish stocking all the shelves that needed it. He wasn't sure about leaving Malik alone with the two for long. He knew of the anger the Egyptian mortal harboured, he knew how abandoned Malik felt. The two themselves had different situations though, Ryou had told Bakura to go, had given him full permission to go. Marik had just left.

Bakura nodded, "Sleep now, both of you look exhausted and could probably use a good rest. There's a bathroom right there," He pointed to a corner in the room where a door was slightly opened into a dark room. "We'll be around somewhere if you need us and if you get hungry again, don't hesitate to ask." He turned to Malik, "I'd suggest that you try not to walk around too much on your own…and you," He finally turned to the sulking yami, "Out. Now."

Marik got up and left the room without an argument, leaving the white-haired robber alone with the two. He shook his head and sighed, "If you just knew…" He stopped and shook his head again, "Never mind, you'll find out everything eventually. Sleep well." He murmured and left the room as well, closing the door behind him.

Ryou looked at Malik, seeing that the boy was confused and slightly trembling. Deciding not to say anything about what had just happened, he instead pulled a blanket over their two bodies, and cuddled close to the silent Egyptian. "He's right, we should rest as much as we can." He suggested, gently resting his head on the pillow beside the blonde.

They were both silent for a while, neither resting, nor trying to.

Finally Malik took a deep breath and let the air hiss back out through his teeth. "Ryou?" He whispered and continued when he felt the boy move. "Will…will you leave me now that Bakura's back?" He asked, unable to look at the other, or speak louder than a whisper.

Ryou carefully sat up and leaned over the motionless Egyptian. Lavender met chocolate and Ryou smiled as he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss to a pair of chapped and split lips. "I did love Bakura…I still love him. But I love you too." Ryou whispered against those lips. "And it's more than a little obvious that Bakura has moved on, just as I have. I'll never leave you by choice Malik, I promise."

That's what the Egyptian needed to hear. "Thanks Ry." He whispered, sitting up just slightly to kiss those soft lips again. "Sleep?" He asked, tired. Physically and emotionally drained from recent events.

Ryou grinned and nodded before stretching back out along side his companion and the two settled down to rest.

- - - -

So yeah…I was originally going to have the 'stories' in this chapter, but as you can see…it didn't work out. It was all going fine until my Malik Muse made me write "We have spent the last two _years _wondering where they've been".

It kinda went to hell from there.

I'll make sure to give you Bakura and Marik's stories all in the same chapter, and give you Ryou and Malik's stories in another chapter (hopefully with a little more since they're probably going to be 'short versions'.)

Now…who's to write first…


	7. Chapter Six

So who's losing interest?

Tee, I can just see them owning a rocking chair. Don't ask, it's a psycho thing.

I'm not too sure about the conspireshipping yet either, believe me, I'd LOVE to make this in to one…well, we'll see where my muses lead me. Because this wasn't the way the original was planned out. At all. (glares at Malik Muse)

Yes, I admit it, I like to kill off my favourite characters. I'm not planning to as of yet…maybe it'll come up, but if there's to be a sequel, then I don't think that'll happen within this story…as tempting as it is :)

Hmm, and about the whole two weeks comment and Malik just leaving. Personally, I would. After spending your life living for a long dead pharaoh and then going through Battle City and then getting a chance to start over, only to have the one you're falling in love with up and abandon you, I wouldn't stay long. And Malik didn't know Marik was coming back, he thought the silly yami had left him. And it wasn't like he was planning to get stuck in Japan :)

Enjoy.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh. If it's not obvious by this point, go get help.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Six

- - - -

He was hot. It wasn't just your average uncomfortable heat either. It felt like lava was coursing through his veins though his teeth kept chattering and his hands were ice cold. He'd even taken off his shirt a while ago, hoping that the burning would die down a little. No such luck.

He hadn't noticed the heat when he'd woken up, and he'd managed to get to the bathroom and finish his business without any problems. But as soon as he'd opened the door, a wave of nausea had hit him and he'd collapsed where he'd stood. He'd been there ever since, though he had no perception of time.

Ryou was still in the best, fast asleep. Malik planned on keeping it that way. The boy was sick too, and he needed to get better. Malik needed him to get better. But that wasn't the only reason he refused to call out to his friend. Malik didn't want Ryou to see him like this. He was the stronger of the two, and he needed to stay that way. When – yes, it was definitely when – the two former spirits up and left again, someone was going to have to comfort Ryou.

The door creaked open and a tanned figure stepped inside the room. "I knew something was wrong." Marik muttered to himself as he moved toward his fallen other half. He knelt down and put a hand on Malik's forehead, forcing the teen to open his eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" He hissed between pants.

Marik sighed, "Look, I felt anxious and I needed to see if the two of you were okay…just because I'm mortal doesn't mean we no longer have a connection, remember?" He spoke as he helped the boy sit up. Malik only collapsed back down again, exhausted and frustrated.

"A connection?" The Egyptian spat, "Where the hell was this connection when I was starving to death? Or all the other times we'd gotten jumped and practically slaughtered? Where was this _connection_ when my heart was breaking because you _abandoned_ me!" He was starting to hyperventilate now and he could feel his heart pick up in speed.

Marik growled, patients all but gone, "I didn't abandon you! Look, we'll get into that later when you can actually _breathe_! Until then, accept my help, you can rant and scream all you want later." He promised as he tried once again to help the boy sit up.

"Don't _touch_ me!" Malik hissed, though it came out as a whine. "I'm hot." He explained as Marik glared at him.

"You have a fever." Marik gave him an explanation, "Your face is hot. Every other part on the other hand is ice cold."

Malik drew in a few panting breaths. "Are you serious? If feels like I'm on fire!" He weakly wiped the sweat from his eyes.

Marik sighed, looking over his other. He didn't want to leave him on the floor, but it didn't look like Malik was going to cooperate any time soon. And he had no reason to, but that was of little importance at the moment. "I'll be right back." He promised and went into the bathroom Malik had vacated a while ago.

The tired Egyptian could hear rummaging through drawers, then the running of water. Marik was back within seconds and something was shoved into Malik's mouth and under his tongue.

"Wha-" He began but was cut off.

"It's just a thermometer. Now don't move until it beeps." The yami ordered as he got up and disappeared again.

Malik made a face, but rested his head back down on the floor. Why was Marik even in here? Weren't they supposed to let them rest? Malik made a note to ask him when he got back. His thoughts drifted and Malik soon found himself dozing lightly. He would have fallen completely asleep if it wasn't for an annoying little beeping noise.

The thermometer was taken from his mouth. "You have a fever of 104." Marik's voice was still quiet, as not to wake Ryou.

Malik snorted, "Told you my insides were on fire." He mumbled, not having the energy to fight. But he managed to put up a struggle when he felt himself being lifted. "Where are you taking me?" He yelped, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Into the bathroom." Marik replied, "I've got to get you into the bathtub."

"Why? Are you planning to drowned me?" Malik relaxed slightly, not wanting to be dropped.

"As tempting as that is at the moment, no." Was Marik's reply as he entered the bathroom. "Look, I'm just going to put you in with your shorts on."

Malik blinked at that, "Where are my pants anyway?" He mumbled as he was placed along the bottom of a pure white bathtub. It was like the rest of the bathroom, clean, white…something Malik wasn't used to.

He hissed as he came in contact with the slightly cool water sitting along the bottom. Fully lying down, the water didn't even come to his ears. "We're washing them…they had blood on them." Marik replied as he found a light purple wash clothe from a cupboard behind the bathroom door that was used for storing towels. He sat down on his knees so he could lean over the high tub more comfortably than he could have on his ass and he soaked the clothe in the water. Hesitantly, because he wasn't sure if he could handle Malik flinching away from him, he began to gently run the soft material over the other's heated forehead, in hopes of cooling Malik's body down.

It seemed to work as Malik closed his eyes and sighed relaxingly. They stayed that way for a long time: quiet. Marik made sure to keep Malik's skin wet so his temperature would have a chance to go down, all the while watching his Hikari inventively.

"Why did you come into the room?" Malik suddenly asked, opening his eyes.

Dark lavender blinked in confusion, then widened with recognition, "Oh yeah. Bakura said that you had to work a shift today, but were going to call in later…well, it's later." He began.

Malik sighed, "How later?" He wondered.

"It's about ten thirty in the morning." Marik replied. "I was going to wake you earlier, but you looked too peaceful…am I too late?" He wondered softly, really not wanting Malik to lose his job because of him.

To Marik's relief, the other shook his head, creating small waves against the sides of the tub. "No. I work at two." He muttered, yawning. He looked up at his yami, debating internally. "If…if I give you the number…could you…?"

Marik only smiled, "Of course." He moved as if he were going to get up, but then thought better of it. He looked down at the sick boy. "If I do leave you'll be okay? I mean, there isn't much water in there, but it's possible to drown in an inch of water…" He began.

Malik snickered to himself at the concern. "I'll be fine." He promised and Marik left once satisfied.

He was only gone a moment before returning with a black cordless phone. Malik gave him the number and then waited quietly as Marik called in sick for him. It didn't take long and soon the Egyptian yami had hung up the phone and was quiet again.

The quiet wasn't as uncomfortable as Malik would have thought it to be and he was slightly surprised by how much he could relax in the presence of his other. He could let himself enjoy the feeling of the cool water around him…an idea began to form in his head.

"Um…" He began and Marik looked at him. "I don't want to take advantage of you or anything…but could I maybe…take a bath?" He wondered softly.

Marik blinked, then grinned to himself. "Sure." He helped Malik sit up. "But…would you mind if I stay just incase something happens? There are shower curtains." He explained.

Malik hesitated for a moment as he looked at the white shower curtains. They weren't see-through, not that he had expected them to be.

Marik saw the hesitation. "Look, I know you haven't forgiven me yet, and I don't expect you to. But I'd rather not have you drown in case you become dizzy or something like that." He explained, "If…if you'd rather I wake Ryou up, or even go get Bakura instead, I will."

"No." Malik cut him off silently, unsure of why. His mouth was moving faster than his brain. "No, it's okay…you can stay." He looked up at the former spirit, "Could you tell me what happened?" He asked, "While I get clean?"

Marik was the one that hesitated this time; they were going to tell them together. But one look at his hikari's eyes told him that Malik needed to know._ Now_.

"Of course…where should I start…?"

- - - -

So I have an idea of how to write their pasts. Not sure if it'll be a good one, but when has that ever stopped me?

Conspireshipping of leave the pairings separate. It's up to you…or my muses.


	8. Chapter Seven

See? I'm not dead yet. I could explain where I've been and what I've been doing, but really it's boring.

So just for the hell of it, I'm going to blame it all on Kingdom Hearts II.

And my job…

And lack of inspiration…

And YTV.

I haven't seen any episodes after Battle City damn it, even though I know they're being aired elsewhere.

Grrrr.

Enjoy.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh. If it's not obvious by this point, go get help.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Seven

NOTE: Though Marik isn't a spirit anymore; he will still be called as such. Because when you have a blonde Egyptian and another blonde Egyptian, you run out of things to call them.

- - - -

He was bored. It was in his nature to roam, he'd been a thief. A master thief.

The King of Thieves.

He couldn't very well just stay in one spot for so long. It had been engrained in him; it was what needed to happen to survive. There had always been the possibility of being caught, so he never got attached to his 'hiding places'.

It was time to move on again. He'd come back of course, someday. One just can't go and leave their other half for the rest of eternity. But he needed to find out who he was in this lifetime. He couldn't be a thief. A master thief.

And he certainly couldn't be the King of Thieves.

Especially not with all the security systems they had now. Besides that, he didn't want to steal anymore. He didn't want to see that disappointed look in those doe-brown eyes every time an expensive looking item would appear somewhere in the house. And he felt even worse when the owner of those soft eyes would take the item back, making up some story about how he'd come to acquire it.

He wanted to give Ryou so much, but he was only a spirit and didn't have a real identity. He was just a part of Ryou – he wanted to be his own person. But for that to happen, he would have to leave his other half for a little while.

He knew that Ryou could feel his restlessness and the boy had wondered what was wrong. But he didn't want to hurt him, how could he tell the boy he'd fallen in love with, and who happened to return the sentiment that he needed to leave him?

He knew what kind of person Ryou was – sensitive. The boy would blame himself, he was sure and that was the last thing the thief wanted. He'd brought enough guilt into Ryou's life, the boy didn't need to feel unnecessary guilt if the fiend ever left.

So he'd made his decision. He would ride it out, if only for Ryou. He'd suffer through the restlessness and perhaps it would eventually go away. The mortal boy had mellowed his spirit quite a bit since the first time they'd met…perhaps with a little more time he would completely tame the wild spirit.

The decision was final.

He was willing and ready to suffer for Ryou, and maybe that was why he was so shocked and bewildered when the boy actually _told_ him to leave.

"What do you mean you want me to leave?" The spirit of the Millennium Ring asked as the boy before him set down a plate of pancakes. It was early morning and Ryou had just finished making breakfast.

The boy blinked, brown eyes solemn with his decision, but a small smile sat on his lips at the same time. "Bakura, you were a tomb robber, I understand that. And I understand what it's like for you to just sit here and live…normally. We have a bond remember? I can feel that you're not comfortable anymore and it's because you're used to moving. So I'm telling you to go."

"But…aren't you afraid that I'll never come back?" The thief was really confused now.

The smiled widened slightly, "I know you'll come back…someday." Then the mortal sighed, "Look, I've been selfish by keeping you here as long as I have. Go, find yourself, no matter how long that takes, and come back. I'll still be here." He promised.

Garnet eyes studied the thin figure before him before the spirit moved, collecting the boy in his arms and hugging him tightly. "I love you Ryou." He whispered softly, nuzzling the boy's neck.

He felt Ryou smile, though there was pain emanating from his soul. The mortal was trying to be strong, to be brave, but he was quickly failing. "I love you too Bakura, just promise me something…"

"Anything." The spirit moved and leaned his forehead against the others.

"That you won't forget about me." The other whispered softly, clinging to the other's shirt.

In response, the spirit pulled Ryou into an extensive kiss. It was not desperate, nor was it dominating. It showed just how much the spirit thief cared for the mortal. Eventually the kiss ended and the thief leaned against the other again.

He winced when he saw the tears. "Don't cry…" He pleaded as he tried to gently wipe them away, but as soon as one was gone, there was another to replace it.

Ryou smiled, despite the sadness in his eyes and the trembling of his lips. "I'll be okay, just go. Enjoy life." He whispered.

The next morning the tomb robber was gone.

He used Ryou's passport to buy himself tickets to the first place he thought to go.

Egypt.

Twinkling lavender eyes laughed to themselves in amusement as Malik Ishtar watched his other half. The two of them had been sent to the market by Isis, Malik's older sister, for some supplies they'd need.

The small family of four, which included Isis, Rishid, Malik's adopted brother, Malik and his darker half, Marik, lived outside the town preferring the peace and quiet.

Marik hadn't wanted to go to the market, knowing of what would happen if he did, but he couldn't let his lighter half go without him. He'd never forgive himself if something were to ever happen to Malik. So he'd gone, and the exact thing he hadn't wanted to happen, had happened.

"Hey sweetheart, want to come and show me a good time?" A woman standing with a few others waved to the once spirit.

Marik whined softly, much like a puppy would as he hid behind Malik.

The shorter Egyptian giggled softly as he led Marik away. "Why does it bother you so much?" He wondered. "Most people would like the attention." He smiled.

Marik blinked, and then blushed. He was nothing like he had been a few months ago during Battle City… "I don't!" He shook his head as they ducked into a store they had needed to go to.

Malik only shook his head as they walked down an isle. "You don't even try to meet new people Marik…I thought you wanted to be normal." He said, grabbing a few loaves of fresh bread as his yami grabbed a jug of milk.

"Then what's your excuse?" The spirit glared slightly in accusation.

Malik shut his mouth for a moment, knowing the spirit was right, yet not having an idea of what to say.

"I do want to be normal." Marik titled his head, seeing Malik's problem, "I just…don't like people." He shuttered. "This would be so much easier if we were back _there_."

Malik sighed, knowing how much Marik wanted to be back in Japan. "I'm not sure we'd be overly welcome." He began, "What with trying to destroy the pharaoh…"

The spirit snorted, "I was so not talking about the midget and his cult." He muttered.

"I know." Malik nodded. "But we're not there, we're here. And you have to make the best of it."

"You'd be happier there too." Marik began but shut his mouth when his other glared at him. He sighed, frustrated, "How can I be normal when I stick out like a sore thumb?" He growled, messing his spiky hair, which went right back into place.

Malik blinked, "You've been hanging around Rishid again, haven't you?" He shook his head, and then laughed to himself, "At least you don't have white hair, huh? Or multi-coloured."

Marik shuttered, "Yuck. Okay, so I'm a little more normal than the last one, but not by much. I doubt I'll ever be 'normal'." He pouted.

Malik laughed softly, "It's not hard, just be yourself."

Marik rolled his eyes, "You just say that because I'm not blood thirsty anymore." He crossed his arms as they went down yet another isle. "Who defined normalcy anyway? What the hell do you get out of it?" He wondered.

"Stability I suppose…" Malik shrugged, grabbing something off the shelf. It was something for Isis and Malik didn't really want to know what it was. "What most people think is normal is that you grow up, meet someone fall in love and start a family." They quickly left that isle.

Marik titled his head in confusion, "Love?" He mimicked then shook his head. "But I already love you." He said, unknowingly making Malik blush.

"D-different from the way you love me." Malik tried to explain. He'd learned Marik felt all the emotions a human felt; he just didn't know which ones were which. He was slowly learning though, with Malik's help. "You love me like a brother…or a Hikari I suppose…I'm assuming they're the same thing…if not a little deeper." He began.

"A brother?"

"Yeah…" Malik began. "Like how Isis loves me."

"And which is the love you're talking about?" Marik wondered, grabbing crackers from a shelf.

"Well…" Malik looked down at the list he'd been carrying in his pocket. "When you find someone to love, you want to make them happy, you protect them, share your life with them…some people even go so far as to die for them." He shrugged, grabbing some juice mix.

"Protect and die for them?" Marik repeated, and then brightened in understanding, "You mean like how the tomb robber took over before Osiris could hit his mortal?"

Malik bit his lip. He hated thinking about any of the stuff they'd done…or forced other people to do. "Yes…but the tomb robber was protecting himself. He needed his host."

It was Marik's turn to laugh, "That's just want he told you." He shook his head as Malik looked at him in confusion. "You mean you could not feel it? Even when you were sharing a body? He was in love with his Hikari. I know what that love feels like."

Malik raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was surprised by the truth about the thief or not. "And how do you know about that kind of love? You're in love with someone?"

Marik just grinned, nodding his head.

"And who might that be?" Malik wondered sadly, quickly sifting through his memories. Marik didn't exactly have many friends.

"With you silly!" And with that, the dark spirit gently kissed Malik's cheek before moving down the isle, leaving the mortal stunned, but extremely happy.

Unknown to Malik at the time, the elation that came with that confession would not last long.

- - - -

Anime Crazed - You're missing out if you've never read a conspiringshipping fic before. They're loverly if you find one that had nice characterizations of all four.

Shadows Nightmare - I hope this helps :) And no worries, I know what it's like to wait. Sowwy.


	9. Chapter Eight

Now I have to blame the lack of everything in my life on Pirates of the Caribbean. Heh, with the release of the second movie I've re-fallen in love with **Jack Sparrow** and have been doing a little – err, a lot rather, reading. So sorry!

I haven't even opened this file for a while but once I didn't I just started to type and it kept coming. Yay!

I'm also trying to move my fics onto livejournal so I won't have to update an annoying webpage like geocities or angelfire. Besides, I've become somewhat obsessed with icons….heh.

Just a note: I've heard somewhere that it is illegal to be gay in some places in Africa, and I think Egypt is one of them. If this information is incorrect, I apologize, but we can always pretend…not that that's something we want to pretend…er…yeah, never mind.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Eight

Another Note: I think Marik's referred to as a spirit or he refers to Malik as a human or a mortal even though he is one too.

- - - -

Marik sighed to himself as he stared through the darkness at the only light in his now mortal life. It was well passed midnight, closer to three and the dark entity had yet to sleep. He couldn't, he was too restless. The conversation between himself and his other that day weighed heavily on his mind.

He'd told Malik what was in his heart. The lighter half now knew that the darkness had fallen in love with him…but Malik hadn't said anything back. Sure, the boy had smiled brightly, had even taken his hand to lead him places. He would have enjoyed actually just walking hand in hand, but Marik knew the law and settled for what he got.

Now that it was night and everyone was asleep Marik was alone with his thoughts and doubts seemed to appear. Quietly he crawled back into his own bed on the other side of the room the two boys shared. He sighed to himself as he buried his face in the pillow, he wanted to be with Malik, but did Malik really want to be with him?

Normal people wanted to have a family, that meant kids. And while as a spirit, Marik had been capable of many things; he doubted that had ever been a talent he could possess. He knew Malik's wishes. The human wanted to be accepted, wanted to be _normal._

Truthfully, Marik didn't want to be normal if that meant he couldn't be with Malik.

His brooding was interrupted.

"What the hell?" Marik muttered from his pillow.

"Someone's at the door." Malik mumbled sleepily from his own bed on the other side of the small room. He blinked at the alarm clock sitting on the table between the two beds. "It's four in the morning." He whined softly.

Not one to like having his rest disturbed, Marik got up and stormed out of their room. Malik hesitated for only a moment, before getting up and following him, curious about who was at the door and worried how his other would react.

Marik opened the door with a scowl. That frown soon turned into surprise as he realized it was the tomb robber knocking on his door at four o-clock in the morning.

The tanned Egyptian leaned against the door and crossed his arms, "A little lost aren't you?" He said dully as he heard Malik settle on the stairs.

The tomb thief smirked, "You could say that." He responded, much to Marik's confusion, "I needed to get away…to find myself I suppose. Come with me." He said, right to the point.

Marik blinked, realizing what this spirit was asking. Leave Malik? Could he do that? Perhaps along the way, Marik could find himself as well and come back with what Malik needed…maybe they could be _normal_ together. He looked at the thief suspiciously; he was the tomb robber after all.

"No tricks." The thief promised, holding out his hands as if he'd been hiding something. "I'm doing it for Ryou…I want to be what he needs." He muttered, avoiding eye contact as he admitted this.

Marik hesitated for a moment and his eyes looked sad. He wanted to go, it was probably best…but he just couldn't make himself. "But that means I have to leave Malik…" He whispered, glancing back at the other who was watching them in silence.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "It's not like it's going to be forever!" He insisted.

Marik bit his lip, and then nodded, "You're right. Just give me a second." The two whispered to themselves excitedly for a few moments, before Marik turned around, leaving the door open and sprinting up the stairs.

Malik and the tomb raider stared at each other in his absence. Malik was confused as to why the spirit would be there, especially without the host the robber was apparently in love with. The spirit was hard to read, and Malik couldn't figure out why he was here. Had Bakura run away? Had he left Ryou? Had they had a fight?

There was movement from behind him and he glanced up just in time for Marik to sit beside him.

The Egyptian's heart suddenly dropped to his knees as his lavender eyes spied the duffle bag over Marik's shoulder. Before he could say anything though, his former spirit leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Malik froze, shocked.

"I'm sorry." Marik whispered before getting up again and exiting the house, looking back at him once before closing the front door. "I love you Malik." He'd whispered to the slab of wood, even though the other boy inside the house couldn't have heard him.

"Let's go," Bakura prompted, "I want to make Kuru Eruna before tomorrow." He bumped his shoulder against Marik's to get the other to start walking.

"Exactly what do you plan on doing once we get there?" Marik asked as they began their trek. They'd have to find horses or mules to get to the ruined village and it would probably take them all night. It was better to travel at night anyway, while the sun wouldn't beat down upon them. And when the sun did rise too high, they'd probably find an oasis to hide away in.

The thief was uncharacteristically quiet, then in a gruff whisper he muttered, "There's this spell I remember. It was in one of the tomes kept in my village."

"Oh?" Marik raised an eyebrow, "A spell to do what, exactly?"

A familiar smirk crossed the pale face of the other, "To revive the dead. If I'm going to find myself and become what Ryou needs – I'm pretty sure that being alive is a good place to start."

The Egyptian couldn't really argue that one.

Before heading toward the forgotten village, they'd stopped off within the city to 'borrow' a couple of horses to make the trek easier. Bakura might have been a spirit, but Marik was not – he probably wouldn't have been able to survive the journey. They grabbed food and water as well – though where the items had come from, only Bakura knew.

They traveled at a swift pace, though stopped every once in a while to let the horses rest. Just as they were about to pass out from the heat that even the spirit thief seemed to be suffering from they stumbled upon an oasis.

They sat against a pile of rocks, shaded from the sun as they watched the two horses grazing on what they could find. They hadn't really conversed much through out the trip thus far, and both were comfortable with the silence that followed them now.

Marik never would have said anything out loud, but he'd missed the company of the thief. They'd been able to get along and it was nice having someone around who understood the darkness. He loved Malik with all the darkness in his soul, but his other was the exact opposite of him – full of light, something Marik could never be. While Malik was his everything – Hikari, Light, brother, savior – he could never fully understand everything.

Bakura, on the other hand could, and Marik was comfortable being able to call the temperamental spirit his friend, if not his best friend.

A snort brought him from his thoughts and he glanced over at the thief, "You're thinking mushy thoughts I imagine." He yawned, leaning against the rocks behind him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, "Probably about the kid." He muttered, though there was no sneer or mocking sound in his voice.

Marik grinned, "Mushy thoughts, I suppose. But not about Malik – I was thinking about you." He confessed, mostly just to see the other's reaction.

One crimson tainted brown eye opened and regarded him with curiosity well hidden beneath skepticism. "As resistible as I may be, please keep in mind that I'm here for Ryou." There was a teasing tone in the words this time, "Although I wouldn't object to you worshiping me from afar."

Marik choked as he tried to cover a laugh. "I shall try to keep my deep heartfelt love for you to myself." He finally managed, "Though, I'll probably suffer greatly what with you being so close, and yet so very far."

The thief snorted as he opened his eyes again, "So exactly what kind of thoughts were they?"

Marik settled back and glanced over to the horses as they grazed. "Just thoughts." He shrugged, "I think about being in Japan a lot…Malik doesn't like to be reminded about what we did, so I try not to bring it up most of the time. But there are some things he likes to remember. Ryou and you especially. He's missed your friendship."

Bakura wasn't fooled, "Missed you too, Ishtar."

Marik grinned at that.

The thief glanced at the setting sun, "So, why did you come with me?" He wondered, "You know why I'm here, but I'm unsure as to why you decided to follow."

The blonde only shrugged, "I think…I think I needed a little time to think about something's that have been happening recently."

"Things?"

Marik shrugged, "I…confessed to Malik that I'm in love with him." He fidgeted with a strap from the bag holding the food and water. "I…he never really mentioned anything after that."

The spirit only grunted, "Your love is not unrequited, trust me. I got to feel exactly what you little toy felt for you when he was sharing my body." He sounded annoyed, "You pissed him off a lot, you know?"

Marik frowned, "But then why didn't he say anything?" He wondered, mostly just because he had to ask, not because he expected Bakura to know the answer.

The thief yawned, "Hell if I know what goes on in the minds of a mortal. I don't even understand my own mortal – and we share a link. Now, shut up and go to sleep. We'll figure everything out eventually." He muttered and then all grew quiet.

Marik listened to the thief's soft breathing long into the night. Maybe he'd be able to find something in the ruined village that would help him.

Eventually he drifted off.

- - - -

Again, sorry for the wait.


	10. Chapter Nine

Sorry for the wait, I wasn't too happy with where this was going, but I think its fixed now.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Nine

Another Note: Again I think Marik's referred to as a spirit or he refers to Malik as a human or a mortal even though he is one too.

- - - -

Marik looked across the sand, the smooth appearance only disturbed by the skeletons of long since demolished buildings that once housed Bakura's people. "Perhaps I should have asked what you were expecting to find in a village five thousand years dead." He muttered as they rode their horses through a 'street'.

The thief merely shot him a glare, but otherwise didn't take the bait. "There's more to this place than meets the eye, or don't you believe in magic anymore, Ishtar?" There was a smirk across his lips and before Marik could make a remark, the thief spurred his horse forward into the center of the mess.

When the blonde caught up the spirit had his eyes closed and was muttering softly under his breath. Marik was about to ask what was going on but just as he opened his mouth to speak, the wind picked up and began to swirl around them and the horses. The two mares whinnied softly and pawed their front hooves, but otherwise remained calm.

_Magic._ Marik thought even as he was forced to close his eyes due to the sand blowing about.

The muttering of the thief grew louder in volume but the Egyptian still couldn't make out the ancient dialect. When it got to the point where Marik thought his ears were beginning to bleed everything just stopped as if it had never happened.

Cautiously, the blonde opened one eye and then the other. A gasp escaped his dry lips as his eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Bakura had resurrected the entire village! All of the buildings had been reconstructed to their former glory. The 'road' was even free from debris.

"Welcome to Kuru Eruna." Bakura mumbled tiredly and Marik almost didn't have time to jump from his saddle before the other slipped form his own mare, exhausted.

The Egyptian cradled the unconscious body as he glanced around for shelter. He could imagine how much of the spirit's energy it had taken and getting the other inside was his first priority. Upon lifting the almost weightless form, Marik realized that the thief was wearing the Millennium Ring – he'd figured that it had been left with it's mortal possessor.

An idea manifested itself in the Egyptian's mind, but first, a bed.

- - -

Brown eyes slowly cracked open and glanced about their surroundings. They quickly closed as recognition seeped into his muddled brain. _This dream again_. He hissed mentally. He dreamt of home often and he'd begun to resent the memories over the centuries. It would never be the real thing and he was loath to admit to himself that he missed it.

"Glad to see you're awake." A voice startled him into opening his eyes again. Marik Ishtar sat beside him looking somewhat ragged. "You've been asleep for about three days." The former spirit explained, reading the confusion in the tomb robber's eyes. "You collapsed after resurrecting Kuru Eruna."

_Ah, yes._ Now he remembered. Brown eyes narrowed as he spotted _his_ Millennium Ring around the neck of the Egyptian.

Marik followed his line of sight and grinned softly, "I wanted to see if I could give you some of my energy through the Ring – turns out I can. You've almost completely sucked me dry."

Bakura grunted, "I still feel like shit. It's probably because you're not the true holder. But thank you nonetheless."

Marik nodded, "Anytime, but you should go back to sleep." He had unpacked the bags that Bakura had acquired and the thief had been tucked into a sleeping bag of a light material.

White hair moved as the spirit shook his head; hiding how much effort it took for him to pull himself into a sitting position. "It is you who should rest. Stupid mortal." He muttered in jest. "The Ring will have restored my strength by nightfall. You on the other hand look dead on your feet."

The idea of sleep was a pleasant one and Marik found it hard to resist – so he didn't.

The next time lavender opened, it had grown darker and the only light from inside the hut was a fire the thief must have built in the middle of the room. Still tired, Marik continued to lay where he was, but he turned his head at the slight shuffling off to his left and found Bakura sitting near the fire holding a flashlight to an old scroll, other old parchments surrounding him, carefully put away from the flame.

"Any luck?" Marik asked quietly, realizing that the only sound he could hear was the slight shuffling, an occasional mutter or grunt from the thief, and the crackling of fire.

"Not yet." The thief muttered, a frown marring his face. "I don't really recall much about it, except for the fact that it's here and what it's for." He was quiet for a moment, but then shook his head and carefully packed up the aged pages and moved them a safe distance from the dancing light. "Are you hungry?" Bakura wondered, since Marik had slept all day and half way through the night.

The Egyptian didn't feel hungry, so he shook his head, "Just tired." He mumbled quietly.

"The sun should be rising in about six hours." The spirit moved and lay down in a bed he'd set up next to the other. He was tired too. While the Ring had helped, it was taking longer now that it was away from its host.

It seemed that within minutes the two were fast asleep.

The next day, and several days after that were spent looking for the spell. They searched every hut from ceiling to cellar for the elusive parchment. Nights were spent in the hut they'd first slept it, talking and reminiscing about all that they could remember.

Marik learned everything there was to know about the thief's life and in return he told everything about his own.

"What ever happened to the Pharaoh?" Marik wondered, but Bakura didn't know.

"He's still in Domino, but that little group doesn't bother with Ryou anymore. They think he's been corrupted by his darkness." The thief held contempt in his voice, "If it wasn't for his father I'm sure we'd move."

Marik smiled at the idea, "To Egypt." He suggested.

By the beginning of the second week Marik could easily see how frustrated Bakura was becoming. The tomb robber never said a word though, and hadn't once snapped or grown impatient after Marik's questions. But the blonde noticed the frowns and the sadness – almost desperation – in the other's eyes.

Marik noticed that he was also beginning to feel slightly frustrated. At night he'd dream of Malik and upon waking the mortal would be on his mind all day. Marik found himself wanting to go back, no matter what they found.

It had taken them two weeks to search every hut and by the end, when they found nothing in the very last lodging, Bakura finally spoke up. "We'll leave at nightfall. At this point, I just want to see Ryou again." He muttered.

"And becoming mortal?" Marik wondered, though he wasn't too disappointed in having to leave.

The thief shrugged, "I left to find myself, and I find myself wanting more than anything to be with Ryou again. The magic is wearing off anyway." He explained and Marik had noticed that a few of the huts had fallen apart. Even the one they were sleeping in creaked and groaned at night when there was no breeze. He'd also found out the hard way that one had to watch where they walked in fear that their foot or more would fall through the floor, and although there was solid ground just beneath them, splintered wood would still hurt.

So they headed back to the hut, once there they'd sleep until it grew dark then they'd pack up and leave. As Bakura entered the hut, Marik had decided to check up on the horses. The two mares had been stabled beside their temporary home and thanks to a bit of shadow magic had no want for food or water.

Upon seeing the Egyptian, the two moved toward him to nuzzle him. They were very affectionate, and showed no fear toward the human. He spoke to them gently, letting them know that they would be going home, and that the two horses would be returned to wherever they'd been taken from.

He was just saying goodbye when there was a loud crack and a shocked cry from inside the hut.

Hurriedly, Marik dashed from the horses and back to the hut. Once inside, he quickly realized what had happened.

There was a hole in the floor along the far side of the wall and Bakura was nowhere to be seen.

"For fucks sake." There came a soft murmur from within the hole and Marik relaxed a little, knowing that the spirit was okay.

"What happened?" Marik wondered, carefully moving to the edge to peer down, it was pitch black however, and not even Bakura's white hair could be seen.

"What happened?" There came an echo, "Hell hath no fury like old rotting floor boards. What do you think happened?" The sarcastic remark caused Marik to laugh. "Pass me a flashlight."

Marik had to dig into one of the bags that sat on Bakura's 'bed'. "Say please." He insisted when he was back at the hole.

A suffering sigh was easily heard from down below. "There is something crawling up my leg, Ishtar. Give me that damned flashlight!" Bakura growled, but Marik heard his voice catch. "Please." The last word was soft and almost too low for the Egyptian to hear it.

Turning the light on, Marik pointed it down into the hole, surprised to find Bakura so close to him. If he were to reach his arms up, he'd just have to jump a little before being able to climb out. Since he could see, Bakura realized that there was a scorpion crawling up his pants – and though he couldn't be killed by it, the spirit quickly sent it flying into a wall, guts splattering over the dirt.

Marik snickered slightly as he passed the flashlight to the other.

Bakura frowned as he took it, "Shut up." He muttered, before pointing the light around the small room he'd fallen in. A grin quickly curled his lips as he realized where he was. "I don't believe this!" A rough laugh escaped him before he disappeared from view.

"What?" Marik wondered, sticking his head down so he could see the other.

In the small room, shelving had been made, and upon the shelves sat books and loose pages.

"This is what we've been searching for!" Bakura explained excitedly as he rummaged through the old pages. It took about half an hour, but the robber finally immerged with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I'm assuming you found it." Marik had lain down a long while ago to wait.

"You'd be correct." Bakura nodded, folding an aged scroll and stuffing it in his bag.

- - - -


	11. Chapter Ten

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Ten

- - - -

Lavender blinked, "What do you mean he left?" Marik exclaimed upon returning home and finding that his reason for returning was gone.

Isis raised an irritated eyebrow. "He left, as in he's not here. He went to Domino in search of Ryou." She revealed as she continued to load the washing machine with clothes.

Marik was heartbroken, "Why would he leave like that? I was coming back." He insisted.

She had been mad – having to watch her baby brother mope around in a confused daze since his other had gone – and she'd wanted to stay mad, but Marik sounded so lost that she found it hard to continue carrying her anger. Besides, it wasn't _Marik's_ fault. She glared at the silent tomb robber, who at least had the decency to look ashamed by his actions.

Sighing, she stopped loading the clothes and turned away from the thief and back to Marik, "Did you tell him that? Did you ever say that you were coming back?" She asked gently, "You know Malik always assumes the worst when something happens."

Marik bit his lip, "I don't think so…" He thought back.

Isis sighed, "Marik, look at the situation. _He_," She pointed to Bakura, "shows up and you immediately leave with him. What's Malik going to think?"

The former spirit frowned, "But I just told him that I'm in love with him!" He growled, and then realized what exactly had come out of his mouth. He'd been unsure of Isis' reaction to his feelings toward her baby brother. He'd learned that she was somewhat protective of the youngest Ishtar sibling. "I mean-"

Isis only rolled her eyes, "I know what you mean. I'm not blind. I know how much you love my brother. I've gotten used to the idea. But that still doesn't change the fact that you left with the tomb robber without explaining yourself first. Why did you leave anyway?"

Marik closed his eyes, "He didn't say anything back." He mumbled, "After I told him that I loved him, he didn't say anything back. We were talking about being normal and what that means for most people…and Malik's always wanted to just fit in…what he described as normal…I didn't fit."

Isis sighed, "Of course my brother loves you back. Even Rishid could see that. And he was describing what _other_ people thought was normal. Not what _Malik_ thought."

The Egyptian made a whining noise in the back of his throat. "I screwed up." He hissed to himself, angry that he'd led Malik to believe that he'd been abandoned. But then… "Wait, you said he was going to Japan. I'll catch up to him." He insisted.

The older woman smiled to herself, "Good. And explain everything to him and bring him home."

Marik and the tomb robber were on the soonest flight to Japan that they could catch. When Bakura expressed the guilt he felt for taking Marik with him, the Egyptian had laughed, realizing just how much the thief had changed. The plane ride was uneventful as both were anxious to find their lighter halves. They spoke of trivial things, speaking only to pass the time.

Once on the ground again, Bakura called Ryou from a pay phone to let the boy know that he was coming home. But there was no answer, and the tomb robber grew slightly apprehensive. Worried now, the two took a train to Domino.

Marik would never forget what happened upon their arrival.

There was a strange car in Ryou's driveway, though perhaps – they'd thought – Ryou's father had come home in a rental. Bakura entered the house first and was confused to find everything different. The welcome mat that they'd always leave their shoes on was gone, and replaced by a hideous green thing. The entrance halls, which had been lined with family pictures was bare except for the expensive looking rip off of some flowers and fields.

And the place smelled like _perfume._

"What the fuck is going on?" Bakura yelled angrily, waiting for Ryou to appear and explain.

But Ryou didn't appear. Instead a woman, wearing silk and pearls that used to belong to Ryou's mother, came out of the living room to investigate. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Bakura – as if she was seeing a ghost.

Marik snorted, she was, but she probably didn't know it.

The woman then grew angry, "I told you to get lost! This is my house now you little twerp. My brother would want his baby sister to be taken care of now that he's gone." She snarled, blocking any further entrance.

Bakura stood his ground, determined to find out what had happened and where Ryou was. "Your brother?" He growled, having not seen this woman before.

She rolled her eyes and made a scoffing sound, "Yes, my brother. Your father. You always were such an airhead Ryou. It's amazing you lasted this long without a babysitter."

Marik almost choked on the air he was breathing, as the room seemed to grow colder. Ryou's aunt didn't seem to notice as she prattled on.

"Your father left no will, so now that he's gone, his siblings have decided to split everything between us. Why should such a beautiful house belong to a nutcase like you? Are you still hearing voices in your head?" She sneered, "I told you when I got here that if I ever see you again I'd have you thrown into an asylum."

Bakura growled lowly, "I see that you think I'm Ryou Bakura. Sorry to disappoint you _ma'am_, but I'm the voice inside his head. What the fuck did you do with my Hikari?" He roared, shocking her into silence as she finally realized that danger had stepped into 'her' home.

The thief didn't like the silence. "Marik, go outside and don't come in until I come get you. Now that you're mortal, I don't know how the Shadow Realm will effect you."

The Egyptian didn't have to be told twice and he quickly left the house, the door slamming shut on it's own.

Soft lavender stared down at his well-wrinkled hands as Marik spoke. "We searched for you every day. We even asked Seto Kaiba for help…we'd almost given up but then you guys just walked right into our lives again, at that small café."

The younger Egyptian looked at the shower curtain, as if he could see his other half. "Why didn't you approach us then?" He whispered softly, emotions unstable. He felt guilty for treating Marik like he had – for thinking all the things he'd thought since the other had left.

"Shock, I suppose. At first we both thought we were hallucinating and didn't want to mention it to the other. You'd left before Bakura finally said something and we realized that it really was you." Marik explained, "We followed you, but lost you when you turned into the cemetery."

Malik smiled softly, "Yeah…Ryou wanted to visit his family. Somebody even paid for his father's tombstone…though we're not sure whom. Ryou likes to…go there sometimes."

Marik chuckled, "Bakura knew Ryou would approve of it."

The younger blinked, and then pulled back the shower curtain just slightly. "Bakura bought that headstone?" He was surprised.

The former yami only nodded, then shrugged, "Are you about done? I'm sure Ryou would love a turn. It would probably help warm him from the inside." Marik suggested.

Marik had left to give Malik some privacy. He'd just finished drying off when there was a soft knock on the door and Ryou entered carrying clothes. He smiled shyly, seeing Malik's state of undress and held up the clothes, "They let us borrow them though they'll probably be a little big." He said quietly, closing the door.

Malik nodded, "Which one's are Marik's?" He asked and Ryou handed him a pair of grey sweatpants and a matching hoodie. It wasn't that Malik would have felt awkward about wearing the ex-tomb robber's clothes – well, maybe a little – but he felt the need to have Marik close to him, even just his scent.

As he changed Ryou filled the tub with water. "Will you stay?" He asked when Malik had finished.

The Egyptian smiled, "Of course." They had some things they needed to talk about and in the bathroom there was at least privacy.

The room was quiet for a little while as Ryou enjoyed the hot water and the fact that he was clean. He wasn't coughing as much either, not that he was warm. Malik was content to just watch his friend, but eventually he took a breath. "Marik explained everything." He began, making Ryou look at him. "They…they never stopped looking for us." He still felt bad for accusing Marik of abandoning him, though he had yet to voice an apology.

"Hmm." Ryou nodded, the warmth from the water making him drowsy. "I woke up while you and Marik were in here and Bakura let me know what had happened."

Malik smiled, "Did he tell you who bought that headstone for your father?" He knew the simple stone was important to Ryou because he'd never gotten to say goodbye and the stone was at least a physical object that he could touch or talk to.

Ryou's eyes narrowed in thought, "No, that didn't really come into the conversation. Who did?"

"He did."

"Bakura bought it?" Ryou seemed surprised.

Malik nodded, "Marik told me. Bakura knew you'd approve of it." He said, then realized something, "It's sad that they were here all along."

Ryou agreed, "I'd say that the last two years have been a waste, but I can't." The snowy haired boy yawned.

Malik scoffed, "Starving to death, freezing to death, having to avoid assholes that either wanted to rape one of us or kick our asses – none of that was a waste?"

Ryou giggled softly, "Oh, those things were. But the time with you wasn't."

Malik had been about to reply when Ryou's words sunk in. "Oh…I'm glad you were there too." He whispered.

Ryou only reached his hand out and Malik took a hold of it, locking their fingers. Ryou grinned to himself but the grin faded when he realized that Malik was nibbling his bottom lip – a thing he got yelled at for doing. He snickered gently as he placed a finger against those lips to stop any further abuse. "Something on your mind?" He wondered.

Malik sighed, looking away from him for a moment. Eventually lavender met deep brown, "If you want to stay here, I won't object."

Ryou shook his head, "That's assuming they want us here." He tilted his head.

The Egyptian raised an eyebrow, "I think it's obvious that they do. They wouldn't have spent all this time searching for us if they didn't."

"True." Ryou agreed. "But I won't do anything you don't want to do."

Malik laughed softly as he used his hand not locked with Ryou's to cup the boy's cheek so he could kiss the other's lips. "I don't know…I've grown fond of the idea of being able to take a bath whenever I wanted to."

Come four o'clock Ryou was still reluctant to go to work, and Malik could easily see that Bakura was reluctant to let the sick boy go – but the former thief remained quiet as not to interfere, and the two left so Ryou wouldn't be late.

Malik sat on the large couch as he'd waved goodbye, slightly exhausted from the tour of the house he'd insisted on. Now he was content to just sit where he was.

The two former spirits had acquired a beautiful home. It was a simple house; the basement had been turned into a recreation room (though Malik hadn't gone down to see it yet), there were four bedrooms (two of which were guest rooms, one being occupied now) and three bathrooms on the main floor, a kitchen, a small living room (where Malik was now) and a dining room. Everything was brightly lit; the walls were a soft beige and the wooden tile floor looked as if it had just been polished.

It was a little hard to believe that it was his yami's home.

The room he was in now was filled with pictures, and Malik took the chance to look at the images scattered around the room in various frames of all shapes and sizes. There were quite a few candid photos, as it seemed Marik liked taking pictures of Bakura while he was sleeping, and Bakura seemed to get him back by snapping Marik's image stuffing his face.

There were a few pictures of the two of them together, the closeness between the two was quite obvious and Malik found that he wasn't jealous at all. Rather, he found the pictures sweet.

Marik was just entering the room, carrying a plate and a glass of water as a light snack for Malik since they'd be waiting to eat with Ryou, when Malik spied one image on a small tanned table beside the couch. "You're married?" He was unable to mask the surprise from his voice.

The former spirit winced as Malik picked the image up. He'd been nervous about his other finding out. He hadn't wanted to hurt the boy anymore…but the other didn't look hurt as he studied the picture of the two. "Technically…"

"How long?" Malik looked at him.

Marik surprised Malik by blushing slightly as he mentally calculated. "Um…almost six months? Sorry I…" He began, but was unsure of where to go from there.

"Why are you sorry?" The youngest boy shook his head, "I'm happy for you, Marik. You and Bakura both." He said sincerely, and then sighed. "I…I should have waited for you and I'm sorry I didn't."

Marik tilted his head slightly, "You had no way of knowing that I was coming back."

Malik shrugged, "But I should have known."

Handing Malik the plate, Marik smiled, "Let's not dwell on it now. Eat; if you want to wait for Ryou, you'll need something to tide you over. Don't force yourself, though." He warned.

Malik took the plate and quietly nibbled on the sandwich, "Do you have a ring?" He asked.

Realizing that Malik really wasn't upset about it, Marik wrapped a hand around the gold chain he had begun to wear around his neck, withdrawing it from his shirt and with it, a simple gold band.

He placed the chain and the ring in Malik's palm.

The ring was pure gold, except a thin line of silver cutting the band in half at the middle. On the inside the message 'Keeper of my shattered heart' had been engraved.

"It's beautiful." Malik smiled, thinking that the message – which was clearly from Bakura – seemed to fit the two darker personalities. "Why aren't you wearing it?" He handed it back.

Marik shrugged, taking the ring from the chain and replacing the chain back around his neck. "We weren't sure how you'd react…" He replied, placing the ring back on his naked finger. He'd felt weird not wearing it.

_That ring belongs there_, Malik decided, his eyes roaming around the room at all the pictures again. "How are Isis and Rishid?"

Marik grinned, "They've missed you. In fact, they'll be here in a few days."

Lavender widened in excitement, "Really? I've missed them so much!" He giggled happily, finally able to relax. "Anything new with them?" He wondered.

The spiky haired blonde smiled, "Well, they're in Egypt at the moment. Isis is currently overseeing a new exhibit and Rishid went with her as a sort of vacation." He snickered, "She still loves her museums." He seemed to think of something, "How do you feel about your sister dating?" He asked. Isis may have been protective toward Malik, but that said nothing of the over protectiveness Malik had been toward Isis.

The younger boy grew suspicious. "Does he make her happy?" The yami nodded, and the light shrugged, "I really don't have a say about her life. As long as she's happy, then it doesn't matter to me." Then he glared, "She's not seeing the pharaoh, is she?" He growled, causing Marik to laugh.

"Heh. As if I'd ever let her date that pompous prick. A reincarnated priestess would happen to find love in a reincarnated priest."

Malik blinked, "Seto Kaiba? Is he good to her?"

"She has him wrapped around her little finger." Marik promised.

"Good." The mortal nodded, then yawned, "Um…would you mind if I took a nap?" He wondered sleepily.

Marik stood up, "Not at all, you're still healing. Would you rather stay here or sleep in the bedroom?"

Malik's cheeks darkened slightly, "Where will you be?" He asked softly, causing Marik to smile.

"I could be anywhere you wanted me to be." He promised and for a moment they were both silent, letting the words and the truth behind the words sink in.

"Here?" The lighter half wondered finally. The sofa was quite comfortable, and he'd been cooped up in the bedroom since they'd gotten there.

The older blonde chuckled softly, "Alright, let me just get you a blanket." He left for a moment but soon returned with a large quilt and as he wrapped it around the injured boy, Malik could distinctly smell both Marik and Bakura on the material…it was comforting.

- - - -


	12. Chapter Eleven

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Eleven

- - - -

A click awoke him, and Malik blinked the sleep from his eyes. He was comfortable and warm and upon looking at his 'pillow' he found out why. He was leaning against a sleeping Marik and the former spirit had an arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders. The room had grown darker now, as the only light it was getting was from outside, and though – by the clock hanging across from him – it was only six o'clock it got dark fast during the winter.

Something over by the front door moved, gaining Malik's attention and answering the question of what had woken him up.

Bakura was currently hanging up his jacket in the closet beside the door. He'd spotted the two sleeping on the couch and was trying his best to be quiet, and considering his past profession, he was practically silent. Heading for the kitchen to get something hot to drink, he passed by the couch.

"It doesn't take two hours to take Ryou to work."

Bakura jumped, startled and grew irritated that he hadn't noticed that his guest was awake. "Yeah, well, it's in a rough neighbourhood." He looked over to the pair to find Malik watching him. "I wanted to-" _make sure he would be okay. _

Malik nodded, "I understand." He promised, then sat up and stretched.

The former thief grunted, "I was going to make apple cider. Want any?" He wondered as he continued on to the kitchen.

Blinking, Malik glanced down at Marik before climbing off of the sofa and replacing the blanket around his dark. Bakura already had the water on as he entered the kitchen and stood out of the way.

Seeing that the boy was still a little unsteady on his feet, the thief finished with the water, and then approached the Egyptian. Before Malik even knew what was happening he found himself sitting on the counter and Bakura was moving back to the stove.

"Um…thanks." He began but the other shrugged it off. Malik stayed quiet as he watched the other until Bakura motioned for him to follow into the dining room.

The Egyptian quietly sipped on the cider. It was good, and warm and made him feel drowsy again but he forced himself to stay awake. There were things he wanted to ask Marik's partner and by the way that Bakura was staring into his mug, it looked like it would take some prying.

"Is Marik happy?" He finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

A slight smile appeared across the other's pale face, "Now that you're here he's actually sleeping again."

Malik contemplated his next sentence. "I know…that you guys are married." He confessed, making the white haired man look at him, "I was asking if he was happy with you. And if you are happy with him."

Brown eyes showed how uncertain he felt. If Bakura answered truthfully and said yes, there was a chance he'd hurt Malik by the idea that his other had moved on. But if he said no, it would look funny since the two had been _married_. The former thief took a breath. "Yes, I believe he is happy. Though now that he's found you, he's more elated."

Malik found himself a little warmer on the inside with those words. "And you?"

Bakura grunted softly, "My world fell apart when we couldn't find Ryou. Marik put it back together the best he could."

_Ah, the inscription on Marik's ring. Marik put Bakura's shattered heart back together. They needed each other, just like Ryou and I needed each other._ Malik realized, and he was glad that his other had had the tomb robber with him, to lean back on, to talk to, to be everything Ryou had been to him. "Who asked who?" He asked.

Again Bakura would hurt the boy. "He asked me." The thief confessed, taking a mouthful of his cider. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." He muttered.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "If you'd actually look at me, you'd see that I'm not upset." That caused the raider to look at him and Malik smiled reassuringly. "So you both found happiness. I found my own in Ryou. I can't blame you for anything."

A soft sigh escaped the other; "I'm relieved that Ryou had you with him. To take care of him and to love him."

Malik shrugged, suddenly shy. "He missed you though. Thought of you often." He remembered all the nights and their conversations regarding their darker halves. "He's so happy now…I've never been able to make him even half as happy as seeing you has." The younger boy sighed, feeling the familiar melancholy that he'd easily fall into. "I could leave."

A growl from his companion caused him to glance up, "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Bakura demanded, "Ryou may love me, but he loves you too. Do you have any idea what it would do to him if you just left? What it would do to _Marik_ if you just left?" He didn't let Malik answer, not that there actually was an answer.

"I'm not stupid, I can easily see that Ryou's unstable. I've seen enough people who have lost themselves. Hell, I'm one of them – I'm bonded to one. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I do know that you leaving will make it worse." He finished, then sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. He wasn't angry, but he seemed a little irritated. "You and Marik are too much alike. You're both afraid of being alone and being left alone."

Malik said nothing. He knew it was true. "Ryou hasn't told you anything yet?"

A silver eyebrow rose, "No. He wants the two of you to tell us together. Why? Is there something I _should_ know?"

Lavender widened slightly, "Um…no. I won't tell you anything if Ryou doesn't want me to tell you."

Bakura leaned forward, glaring at Malik suspiciously, "But there is something."

The Egyptian gulped, "Um…"

"Don't worry about it." Bakura leaned back. "If it's something Ryou wants to tell me himself, I'll respect his wishes."

"Are you two done having your heart to heart?" A voice caused the two to jump, not having realized Marik was leaning in the doorway. "Ryou's off in an hour and supper hasn't been started. What do you want?" He yawned as he looked at Malik, "You think you could handle a little more than toast and water?"

At the idea of real food, Malik's stomach growled loudly.

Marik chuckled, "Apparently so. Well then. I'll get on that." He disappeared from sight.

Once the other Egyptian was gone, Malik looked at Bakura. "He cooks?"

Bakura shrugged, "He pretends."

"I heard that!" Marik spat from the kitchen.

- - - -


	13. Chapter Twelve

Sorry it's so short, I've been having problems with this story but I think I finally got it to where I want it.

Stupid muses. -.-;

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Twelve

- - - -

"Wow Marik! This is good!" Ryou grinned happily as he sipped at the hot soup. After coming in from outside, it was nice to have something warm in his system again.

Malik had to admit; the homemade vegetable soup was good. They'd sat down in the dinning room, which was decorated simply. The furniture was dark wood, as was the hardwood floor. Malik was beginning to think that the two yamis had a thing against carpets, as there was only carpet in the bedrooms. The table looked to be big enough to sit at least eight people, but the four easily sat at one end. Bakura sat across from Ryou, while Marik had taken the 'head' of the table. Malik had taken his place beside Ryou.

Marik smiled at the younger boy, "Thanks Ryou, at least someone appreciates my hard work." He glared at Bakura who had yet to say anything since he'd brought Ryou home.

Malik stopped thinking. Home? This wasn't their home…

The former thief rolled his eyes, "Hard work? You opened a can." He teased.

Marik pouted as he took a spoonful of his own supper, "You're mean."

"And don't forget it." Bakura finalized as he ate his own dinner.

Ryou giggled quietly from behind his hand. He'd laughed more often Malik had noticed, since finding the two darker souls. "Food and entertainment?"

Marik stopped pouting and he grinned, "Free of charge. You at least find us amusing. Isis just finds us…" He tried to search for a nice way of how Isis found the two.

"Annoying?" Bakura supplied, "Maddening, irritating, infuriating, bothersome, exasperating, aggravating, frustrating, a general pain in the ass?"

Marik blinked, and then raised an eyebrow, "Are you done, or can you not think of anymore synonyms for 'annoying'?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he glared at his meal, but then shrugged, "Nope, I'm done."

Once supper was finished, Bakura did the dishes while Marik scooped Malik and Ryou up and led them down into the basement.

"That…is a big TV." Ryou commented as they entered a living area.

Malik blinked, "Big? That's gigantic!" He sat down on a very large sofa. It was so soft that it practically swallowed him whole.

Giggling quietly, Ryou joined him and together the two sank into the cushions. Once they were settled comfortably, Ryou looked back at Marik, "Is Bakura still afraid of it?" He wondered, coughing slightly.

Marik only cackled. "You didn't hear it from me."

Malik blinked, "What are you talking about?" He mumbled, leaning his head on Ryou's shoulder. From the close proximity he could hear the wheeze in Ryou's lungs.

The white-haired boy smiled fondly at the memory. "When I was teaching Bakura about technology he had an unfortunate accident with the TV. It was the middle of the night and I'd left the remote on the floor. I'm not sure how, but the sound had gotten turned up all the way…"

Malik snickered, "He stepped on it, didn't he?"

"You'd be correct." Bakura's voice caused them all to jump. "But since then I've gotten over it. Stop being a jerk Marik." He moved toward the couch and flopped down beside Ryou, causing the other two to bounce up and down. "So, what movie are you going to bore me with tonight?" He asked Marik.

Lavender glared at him as Marik whispered to himself, "I'm the jerk?"

- - - -


	14. Chapter Thirteen

So this story is…coming along. I don't very much like how it's coming along though as my muses have taken control of the computer room and only allow me in to post. So if you don't like something or something doesn't make sense, let me know ;)

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Thirteen

- - - -

The next morning Malik woke up thirsty. It was still early – seven o'clock – and considering when they'd gone to bed, he was surprised he was as coherent as he was.

It had been a simple evening; something Malik or Ryou hadn't done in a long time. They'd just watched a couple of movies, but even that had felt…unbelievable. Just like being able to have a hot bath or shower at anytime.

It had been long after midnight before the four of them decided to go to bed. As awkward as it had been, Malik had let his other carry him back up the stairs, Marik insisting that Malik was still injured. It was true, but Malik was pretty sure he could have made it up the stairs on his own.

Ryou had just giggled at Malik's predicament and had followed behind with Bakura.

Between the two movies they'd watched, Malik had been forced to call in sick one more time. Ryou _and_ Marik had given him puppy eyes until he'd agreed. Luckily, he'd gotten a hold of the manager who actually liked him, so he'd gotten a lecture about his choice of living area _again_. It wasn't exactly the first time he'd been jumped and had to miss work. She demanded that he get himself better, no matter how long it took.

He'd opened the door to leave, but the familiar voices of his other and Bakura stopped him.

"You're doing it again." Marik muttered from behind the door.

Bakura scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about." There was a ruffle of fabric and Malik moved so he could see the two. Bakura was pulling on his jacket, probably getting ready for work.

Marik had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, facing the other who was standing at the door. "Bullshit. You know damn well what I'm talking about. You're distancing yourself again. You do this every time they come back." There was a sadness in his voice that Malik didn't like.

"It's not like I'm welcome while they're here anyway." Bakura pointed out, confusing Malik as to what they were talking about.

"It's your house." Marik insisted.

They were silent, then Bakura sighed and shook his head, "I've gotta get to work." He ended the previous conversation, moving closer to Marik until they were face to face. "I'll be home for supper." He promised before Marik leaned down and they kissed.

"Don't let Kaiba work you too hard." Marik said before Bakura left the house.

As soon as the door was shut, and as Malik watched, it was like Marik collapsed. His shoulders drooped and he slowly slid to the floor in a ball. Malik wanted to go see if he was all right, but he was pretty sure that he hadn't been supposed to see the little transaction between the two darker halves.

Eventually Marik forced himself up and he disappeared into the kitchen. Malik waited a few minutes before leaving the room to get his drink.

The other was sitting at the table drinking what Malik could only assume was coffee. The former spirit looked up as he entered the room. "You're up awfully early." He commented quietly.

Malik shrugged, seeing as how the sun hadn't even come up yet, "Got thirsty." He explained, helping himself to a glass of water. "Why are you up so early?" He asked, sitting down across from Marik.

The darker being shrugged, "When Bakura gets up, I get up. I don't sleep unless he's there…I mean – never mind, that was stupid."

Malik wondered if the two were ever going to forgive themselves for moving on. "It's okay you know. I promise you that I'm not harbouring resentment toward either of you for getting on with your lives and getting married. I doubt Ryou is either." He smiled then and looked into his water, "There was a jewelry store that I passed everyday to and from work. They had this beautiful ring on display in the front window. It was silver and gold entwined together and everyday I'd stop and look at it and wish I could give it to Ryou."

"I just don't want you to think that I haven't thought about you." Marik sighed, leaning an elbow on the table and then leaning his head against his hand.

"My disappearance didn't mean the world had to stop."

Marik sipped his drink, "Mine did for a time."

Malik glanced at his half empty glass, and then looked back at Marik. "I'm sorry." He finally said, "I'm sorry I was so harsh to you. For the last two years I was so sure you'd left me."

Marik was quiet, and then he smiled, "How about we forget everything? Start fresh?"

The idea of being able to start over, realistic or not, sounded good to Malik, and he gave his agreement.

Conversation was light as it was still early, and just as Malik's stomach grumbled irritably, Marik grinned, "I've got an idea." He got up from the table and moved into the kitchen. Curious, Malik followed.

A half an hour later, Ryou woke up to the smell of French toast and orange juice. For once, not coughing until his lungs burned. "What's this?" He blinked, looking first at Malik, then at Marik.

"I think it's called 'breakfast in bed', but I could be wrong." Marik teased, opening the curtains to the bedroom to let some light in.

Ryou smiled, "I meant, why?"

Malik shrugged, "Why not? I've already eaten, so go ahead." He promised, sitting beside Ryou against the headboard.

"Thank you both, it looks and smells delicious." Ryou picked up the fork.

Marik snickered as he pulled the rocking chair closer to the bed, sitting in it. "It's good to know that you haven't changed at all. Still so polite."

Ryou chewed thoughtfully, swallowing before opening his mouth, "You've changed." He pointed out with a smile, "It's a wonderful change."

Marik blinked, then a smile formed on his own lips, "Thanks Ryou. Now eat up! We've got plans!"

Ryou giggled at Marik's excitement, "Should I be afraid?" He wondered.

Marik looked at Malik as Malik looked back. He had no clue what his other was up to.

"Maybe…" Malik admitted.

Once the two had changed into clean clothes, borrowed from Bakura's closet mostly, they were lead out of the house by Marik.

"Any other surprises you want to let us in on?" Malik grinned as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Marik had taken them into the backyard, and both had been surprised to find a giant greenhouse taking up most of the area. They'd taken off all their winter gear, as it was cozy and warm inside.

"Wow…" Ryou breathed in, taking a step forward onto the lush grass. He laughed at the coolness, turning back to Malik, "Everything's so…green!" He held out his hand.

Malik smiled, taking it and stepping next to the other, wiggling his bare toes against the lawn. He looked over at Marik, who was standing near them. "It's a little strange…" He began then continued when the former spirit had looked at him. "That two desert born people have such a beautiful garden."

Marik nodded in agreement, "One would think…" He pointed to a group of tall bushes, at least ten feet high and a path made of stone disappearing into the center of the circle they formed. "I'll show you what we like about it." He patiently followed behind the two, who were moving at a slower pace as Malik was leaning against Ryou.

"That's awesome!" Malik spoke first as they came upon the bench and the small water fountain. The entire area was hidden from the outside of the greenhouse and it gave off a nice secluded feeling.

"Peaceful." Ryou said, realizing that he couldn't hear anything on the outside of the glass.

Marik smiled, "Its nice in the summer time when the house gets too hot, we always take the structure down after winter. And Bakura likes to come here whenever Isis and Rishid stay." He bit his lip suddenly and Malik couldn't help but see the older man was worried.

"Why?" Malik asked.

Marik blinked, looking a little panicked, "Well…it's quiet, and Isis is forever going on and on about the exhibits and what they've seen on their travels…it…bores him I suppose." He explained quickly, not looking at Malik or Ryou as he did.

The two lighter halves shared a look. Marik wasn't telling them everything.

But it wasn't important, everyone wanted time to themselves now and again, so Bakura's reasoning for liking this spot so much really wasn't their business. And the two lovers were allowed their secrets.

Ryou sighed at the thought, knowing that there was still so much secrecy to tell. He wasn't sure if he was ready to let Bakura know exactly what had happened to him, but he knew that if he didn't soon he'd never be able to. He slid his hand into Malik's, growing braver as the other tightened his grip. "Marik?" Ryou spoke softly, waiting until the former spirit looked at him, "I'd like to tell you guys my story tonight…if that's okay?" He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"Our story." Malik corrected, wanting to support the other.

Ryou grinned softly and nodded, "Our story." He affirmed.

Marik noticed the way the two were there for each other, it had been easy to see since they'd first been brought to the house and Ryou had refused to leave the unconscious Malik's side for anything.

"Bakura will be home for supper…afterward, we'll sit down and listen." Marik promised.

- - - -


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I finished the story today, and as much as I hate the ending, I had to end it as I did, as it would have dragged on for forty more chapters. Still got a few chapters to go yet, but I thought I'd let everyone know. Maybe I'll find an ending I like eventually.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Fourteen

- - - -

It was getting close to suppertime, but nobody lounging on the soft couch really wanted to move. Marik should have gotten up some time ago to start a meal, but with the warmth of his other half pressed against his side, and Ryou's head resting against his shoulder, he really wasn't inclined to move.

The door to the house was heard opening at about five o'clock and Malik was expecting the snowy-haired man to come down and see what everyone was up to. Instead, he heard footsteps moving toward the kitchen, and then the telltale signs of pots and pans being used.

Marik let out an almost inaudible sigh; at least it would have been inaudible if Malik and Ryou weren't leaning against him.

"Is he avoiding us?" Malik wondered, remembering the conversation between the two that morning about how Bakura was distancing himself. Were he and Ryou the 'they' the spirits had been talking about?

The taller Egyptian looked up the stairs and sighed, "Not…avoiding exactly…" Then he turned to the two and smiled, "Don't worry about him. There are some things you guys still need to learn."

Ryou, who had the night off, frowned, not liking the idea that there was something wrong with his other half. And though Marik wasn't making a big deal about it, Ryou could _feel_ that whatever it was wasn't good. And he knew that whatever he revealed about the past two years, would not make it better.

The former spirit seemed to sense his anxiety and an arm was wrapped around his body. Ryou took comfort in the action, and relaxed again until his eyes spied the shiny gold around Marik's finger.

Ryou sat up, taking Marik's hand gently in his so he could study the ring.

The Egyptian tensed, doubting that Malik had mentioned anything about the wedding to the other yet and he didn't want to make Ryou upset anymore than he'd wanted Malik to be.

"Um…I should probably explain…" He began.

Ryou turned to him, a look of confusion written across his face, "How do you explain a marriage?" He tilted his head, and then smiled, "Sometime you're going to tell me _every_ detail."

A slow grin spread across Marik's face as he wondered how lucky they were to love such understanding people. "I'm sure Isis still has the video."

Eventually a shadow fell down the stairs and the three looked up to find Bakura leaning against the frame. He smirked, "I suppose you've all been lazing about while I've spent my day working my ass off, and then having to fix you dinner."

Marik blinked, as if thinking about it, then he shrugged, "Pretty much."

The former thief snorted in amusement as he shook his head, "Well, if it's not too much trouble for you, supper is ready."

A mischievous grin formed on Marik's face and Bakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Could you be a good little housewife and bring it here?" He teased.

Malik and Ryou backed off, a little afraid of what Bakura's reaction would be. They were not disappointed.

"Housewife?" The pale Egyptian hissed, "You're calling _me_ a housewife? You're the one sitting at home all day doing the cleaning and whatnot." He growled, continuing on with a list of reasons why he was not the housewife. "Just because it's fatal to let you in the kitchen…"

As if he'd been slapped in the face, Malik understood what had just happened. Bakura had seemed subdued that morning, and Marik had forced out the other's personality. He himself liked this Bakura over the hopeless one he'd seen earlier.

"Are you done?" Marik interrupted as Bakura took a breath and there was a moment of silence, "I think Ryou's hungry, and we wouldn't want him to go without, now would we?" He grinned, knowing Bakura would stop his ranting once Ryou was brought into the picture.

The white-haired man deflated, all anger leaving him in an instant. "Hope you guys like chicken." He stated as Marik got up, pulling the other two to their feet gently. "I wasn't sure if you still followed being a vegetarian Malik, but I didn't want to take the chance."

Malik smiled, pleased that he'd been thought of – that that fact had even been remembered, "I do, actually. Thank you for remembering." He said as he and Ryou made their way up the stairs.

Marik made to follow past Bakura, but a hand on his arm stopped him and he looked back at the shorter man.

"Thanks." Bakura whispered softly so the two younger boys wouldn't hear.

The tanned man just smiled and kissed the other's forehead before taking a hold of that hand against his arm and pulling the other up the stairs.

Supper was delicious and a light blush appeared across Bakura's nose by the compliments he received. He could easily brush off any embarrassment when Marik would say something, but when someone else ever did, it actually got him slightly flustered.

Marik loved it when that happened.

In the middle of the meal the former darkness could feel eyes on him and he looked up at Bakura, wondering what the problem was. The other's eyes were transfixed on his left hand – more specially the gold band around his finger.

Marik smiled easily, "It's okay Kura, they both know." He said softly, though by speaking he gained the attention of everybody.

Bakura was still nervous, "And?"

"Do you have a ring?" Ryou was the one to speak next and slowly Bakura took hold of a chain around his own neck, dangling from it was a silver ring, with a gold line running through the center, the opposite of Marik's.

'_Mender of my broken soul_' was inscribed inside it, curved beautifully along the inside of the ring.

Ryou delicately took the ring off of the chain, before handing the ring to Marik, giving the Egyptian a pointed look that could have only meant one thing.

Grinning like a maniac on the inside, but smiling softly on the outside, Marik returned the ring to its rightful place: on Bakura's finger.

When the meal was over, and after Marik and Ryou had done the dishes, Marik dragged the two boys into a room they hadn't seen yet. The room Marik shared with Bakura.

It looked like a room fit for a king, everything, from the walls to the floor to the ceiling, looked as if it belonged five thousand years in the past in a palace that belonged to a pharaoh. The floor, much like the rest of the house had no carpet, though there was a rug sitting in front of the dresser that Malik recognized as once belonging to his sister. Paintings of ancient gods and goddesses had been hung about the room, along with more images of the couple and a few people Malik hadn't seen in a long time.

The Egyptian found himself staring into a group photo, obviously taken at the wedding reception. Isis looked beautiful, as usual and in the image she was even holding the hand of a not-so-cold Seto Kaiba.

Must have been drunk, Malik decided.

Mokuba had grown into a handsome young man, though the blonde didn't know the girl he seemed to be flirting with in the picture. Duke Devlin was in the background, seemly talking to Rishid, though what those two had in common Malik couldn't fathom.

And then in the middle, amidst the chaos that was going on around them, Marik and Bakura were farther back in the picture, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings as they were only looking at each other.

"You have pictures of us?" Ryou's voice caused Malik to look over at him where the boy was standing closer to the bed.

"Heh, of course we do." Marik answered, and then cackled, "I stole yours from Isis. She wasn't going to give them up without a fight. Luckily I hired the best thief I know and it didn't result in blows."

Bakura smirked, "It was brilliant to have Kaiba distract her."

Marik snorted, "That bastard owed me anyway."

Malik and Ryou shared a look, and then both rolled their eyes. Inside, Malik was glad that the personalities of their darker halves hadn't changed completely. It meant that the two people that both Malik and Ryou had fallen in love with were still themselves.

"I…" Bakura began, calm again as he looked at Ryou, "I had more difficulty since your aunt had thrown everything away. But I found a few."

Ryou seemed touched at the idea that Bakura had gone through so much trouble just to get a picture.

As those two had a moment, the mortal Egyptian found something that seemed to be out of place with the ancient Egyptian theme of the room.

"You have a waterbed." Malik giggled, "That is so awesome."

Marik grinned sheepishly, but leaned closer to confess secretly, "Bakura refused to touch it for the longest time."

"Why?

"Because of how it moved."

Malik snickered at the idea of the tomb robber poking the bed with a stick, and then freaking out when it moved.

Bakura, who'd heard everything since Marik hadn't actually whispered the secret, rolled his eyes and nudged Marik's arm, "Are you going to tell them about everything that made me nervous?" He muttered, though really he didn't mind.

"As they come up, yes." Marik stated as he moved further into the spacious room. Past the waterbed, the dresser and the closet, there was another room at the back, and it had been made into a living room part study.

While the walls, ceiling and floors were the same as the main room, there was a desk, a computer on the desk, and a bookshelf lined with books behind the desk.

Malik looked suspiciously at the 'books'. "Those are ancient, aren't they."

It was Bakura's time to snicker, "They _could_ be."

Marik shook his head, "They _used_ to be. We took everything we could from Kuru Eruna and translated it to paper." He explained so Malik wouldn't think they'd robbed any tombs. "It's still in ancient Egyptian though, wouldn't want the wrong person finding some of those spells."

Bakura nodded; not at all displeased that Marik had ruined his fun. "The history of my entire village is there…names, families, everything."

Ryou noticed the nostalgic tone in his other's voice and automatically, as if the past two years had not happened, slipped his hand into Bakura's. "Guess you really did find yourself, huh?" He said softly.

Garnet eyes regarded him, and then Bakura smiled, "I guess I did."

A couch, an armchair and a smaller television set sat in a circle a little ways beside the desk. A door, which was later revealed as another bathroom was behind the TV set.

And a tank full of water and rocks was neatly placed in the corner of the room and Malik was sure he could see a turtle sticking out of one of those 'rocks'.

"This used to be an entirely different room, but we decided to change it." Marik explained.

Bakura snorted, "After you punched a hole in the wall." He muttered.

Marik pouted, "Details, details."

"Your house is beautiful." Ryou was the one who spoke. "It makes me wish that we'd…well, never mind." He smiled sheepishly when the two spirits looked over at him as he'd been speaking.

Marik, who seemed to be the initiator of the two only shook his head as he gently pushed Ryou to sit on the couch. "Nonsense, what were you going to say?" He asked, sitting down beside the boy.

Bakura motioned for Malik to sit down as well, and the Egyptian moved himself beside Ryou as the former tomb thief took the armchair.

Malik mentally frowned, since the conversation between the two that morning, he'd thought back over what he'd witnessed between the two. Marik had been friendly, often touching the two casually; Bakura always set himself apart from everyone when Malik or Ryou were around. He wasn't unfriendly or anything, but it was almost as if he was afraid to touch them. Not liking that idea, Malik got up. After hesitating for only a moment he moved toward the chair.

Bakura looked up at him confused for a moment, but accommodated the smaller body as Malik crawled into his lap. Once the Egyptian was settled, body lying against the thief's and head resting against the other's shoulder, Marik turned back to Ryou, smiling gently at the surprised look in Bakura's eyes.

Ryou sighed, realizing that he was once again in the spotlight. "I was going to say that it makes me wish that we wouldn't have to go back to our place. It's…not exactly as pleasant as yours." They had figured that their darker halves would want them to stay, but nothing had ever been mentioned yet and Ryou didn't like to assume such things.

Malik scoffed, "That's an understatement." He muttered, finding one of Bakura's hands and gripping it within his own. He wasn't sure why he was being so friendly, but it felt comfortable. The only people in the world he'd never felt uncomfortable with were within that very room. "You'll let us come visit though…right?" He asked hopefully.

"Well…" Marik began, sharing a look with Bakura over Malik's head.

Not having a very good sense of worth, Ryou and Malik both took that to be a sign of rejection. The two had been found and were alive, now everybody could go back to their normal lives. They were both practically street rats and it wasn't like they could contribute much.

"We understand you're busy-" Ryou began, a little more than heartbroken.

"-And we really don't want to intrude." Malik continued, trying to keep any sadness and disappointment out of his voice.

Fingers suddenly locked around Malik's, causing the boy to jump in surprise as his own fingers were squeezed slightly.

"If you'd let us finish…" Bakura suggested.

"We thought-" Malik tried to explain but was interrupted.

Marik cut him off, "It's pretty obvious what you thought. You think that we'd just let you go after two years of searching? What I was going to say was…_well_, if you and Ryou want…we…" He trailed off.

"We have plenty of room for you here." Bakura finished, "Permanently." He quietly added.

It took a moment for the words to sink it and both lighter halves felt relief wash over them.

Light brown and light lavender met, and through his own tears, Malik could see that Ryou had begun to tear up as well. Wordlessly, because he was too choked to say anything, Malik glanced down at the hand in his, slightly afraid that he'd wake up and that he'd be back in their cold apartment, alone.

Eventually he swallowed past the lump that had grown in his throat, "That would be…"

"Incredible." Ryou finished, sniffling.

"There's one condition." Bakura began, cutting the two off.

"We'll pay our halves of the rent." Malik promised automatically, having been conditioned to live like money was the most important thing to people.

"A-and we'll clean the house." Ryou continued.

Marik blinked, then pouted, "What would I do then?" He wondered.

Bakura snorted, "You'd have to go back to work." He teased.

The tanned Egyptian gasped, "No! The horror!" He moaned and leaned back against the couch.

The white haired man showed no expression as he watched his lover overact. "Are you done yet? They look slightly confused." He glanced between the two silent boys, "And a little scared."

Marik sat back up, "I'm done. I was kidding, I love my job – I just like being lazy more." He shrugged, then he grinned evilly, "And it ties to our condition." He cackled to himself.

"Fine, I'll explain then." Bakura grunted, though was slightly relieved that Marik was acting more like himself again, "This condition has nothing to do with you cleaning the house or paying rent. We _want_ you here; _need_ the both of you here. The condition is that you finish school. The pharaoh and his followers hadn't seen you since the day I left so I knew you had never finished."

Ryou blinked. He hadn't thought of school in so long, it had just been a struggle for his next meal let alone his next test. He wasn't even sure what had happened to his textbooks or his uniforms. His aunt had probably sold them off or thrown them away because he certainly hadn't had time to – or even thought – of grabbing them, "Are you serious? That's it?"

"You were expecting more?" There was suspicion in Bakura's voice.

"Well…yes?" The boy seemed to question himself. "Everybody always wants something. Money or se – something else." The boy blushed, glancing at Malik at his blunder.

The darker halves didn't seem to notice.

"I've never gone to a public school before." Malik spoke up, and then smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"Good. You both have to take math when the new semester starts though." Marik grinned, ignoring the fact that it was a requirement anyway.

"Alright…" Ryou said slowly.

"Why?" Malik continued.

"Because he's Domino High's math teacher." Bakura couldn't understand how Marik was so excited about being around teenagers all day. Though Marik was technically only twenty-four (at least by the birth certificate that they'd acquired for him) he was practically a mathematical genius. (How Bakura wasn't sure.) The only reason Marik refused to work for Kaiba, who'd asked a number of times, was because he didn't want to feel anymore indebt to his sister's boyfriend then he already did.

It was a good half an hour later before things became serious again. Malik and Bakura had moved and the four of them had found a place on the couch. Marik had perched himself by Malik's side on the armrest. Ryou sat beside the mortal Egyptian while Bakura had taken the spot beside him.

Both Marik and Bakura promised not to interrupt, no matter how much they wanted to.

"I don't know how much I'll be able to tell you." Ryou had warned, nervous about their reactions – even Malik's, who didn't know all the details.

"We've got all night." Bakura promised as he took Ryou's hand, wanting to know what had happened to his lighter half during his absence. "Take your time."

And so, readying themselves, Ryou began their tale.

- - - -


	16. Chapter Fifteen

There were mixed opinions on whether or not Ryou and Malik's story should be told so here it is anyway. It is mostly focused on Ryou since Malik really doesn't have much of a story. Sorry Mak. :(

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Fifteen

- - - -

Ryou had always hated being alone.

Thing was, he always was.

As a child Ryou had never had many friends. Everybody in his classes thought he was weird and kids don't like things that are different. He was teased and shunned to the point that he'd become a shadow, sitting at the back of the class or standing by the fence at recess, watching the other kids play.

Amane was different. She loved having him around and would often play and spend time with him. She had been his only companion. But she had died when he was about eight and he was alone again.

Until Bakura.

He'd been given the Ring when he was almost eleven and the rest was history. Eventually, Bakura became more than the voice in Ryou's head, he was able to sustain his own solid form, for short periods at a time.

The spirit had more than once promised that Ryou would never be alone again.

So when Ryou first felt _it_, he grew worried and a little afraid.

He had felt _it_, growing, festering and eventually consuming his other half. It was shown in the way the former tomb robber moved, spoke, even slept.

He was beginning to grow bored.

At first, Ryou, having never really been too sure of himself, had thought that maybe his partner, lover and soul mate, was beginning to grow tired of him. It dawned on him one afternoon while reading a novel about a drifter that he came to realize exactly what was going on within the moody thief.

Bakura was restless – his body and mind, maybe even his soul, were telling him that it was time to move. It was instinct, in his blood to move on after a while; it was the way he survived back in Egypt.

It was Bakura's heart keeping him from leaving.

_Ryou_ was the only reason Bakura was still there.

Ryou had never been selfish by nature, but he was horrified to realize that by keeping Bakura with him, forcing the thief to go against his own nature, he _was_ being selfish. At least in his own eyes.

After accepting the fact that Bakura needed to live his own life, Ryou made a decision.

He made breakfast, pancakes with fresh fruit and whipped cream – his darker half's favourite. He set the plate down before his other half, then decided to voice his decision.

"What do you mean you want me to leave?" It was obvious that the tomb robber was confused, and Ryou couldn't blame him since neither of them had ever broached the subject of Bakura's restlessness and the robber had never even mentioned it.

Ryou forced a smile to his lips, and he could only hope it looked real. "Bakura, you were a tomb robber, I understand that. And I understand what it's like for you to just sit here and live…normally. We have a bond remember? I can feel that you're not comfortable anymore and it's because you're used to moving. So I'm telling you to go."

"But…aren't you afraid that I'll never come back?"

He was afraid. So afraid that his other half would leave him and decide that he was happier elsewhere…with someone else. Ryou was afraid that he'd be left on his own, like it was before Bakura came into his life. It was a hard fact to swallow, but Ryou had forced himself to realize how little he actually meant to Yugi Motou and his followers.

He wasn't just afraid, he was terrified.

But he couldn't let his other know that. He forced that smile again, "I know you'll come back…someday. I've been selfish by keeping you here as long as I have. Go, find yourself, no matter how long that takes, and come back. I'll still be here." He promised, and he would be, no matter how long it took for Bakura to come back.

The other was silent for a long time, but suddenly Ryou found himself being scooped up and strong arms wrapped snuggly around his body. "I love you Ryou." The whispered breath tickled his neck and the boy immediately lost control over his emotions.

He didn't try to hide the tears that were beginning to trail down his cheeks; he knew that Bakura could feel everything he was feeling. "I love you too Bakura." He finally croaked out, lips trembling and voice unsteady, "Just promise me something…"

There was movement and Ryou found himself staring into the garnet eyes he'd stared into night after night. Bakura nudged Ryou's nose with his own, "Anything."

The smaller boy clenched his hands around Bakura's shirt, tugging gently on the cloth to convey how important this request was to him. "That you won't forget about me." He whispered finally.

Lips pressed against his own and Ryou was swallowed by the emotions from the thief. Most of his childhood had been lived without love, but the spirit had made up for it tenfold. As the lips pulled away Ryou whimpered softly, not wanting to let go. "Don't cry." A thumb tenderly wiped his tears away, futile as that action was.

That night they joined many times, both desperate for the other to know they were wanted, needed and loved. Ryou fell asleep wrapped in warmth and comfort, only to wake up cold.

Bakura was gone. Ryou had given him his passport and some money before they'd gone to bed.

He was alone again. Just like before.

-

The phone rang a few days later.

Ryou stared at the phone in his hand; unable to comprehend the words he'd just heard.

_I'm sorry but a tomb collapsed…we were unable to locate your father's body_…

"Hello?" The voice on the end of the telephone tried to get his attention, but Ryou ended the call, gently placing the receiver back into its cradle before moving into the living room and sitting down in his father's favourite arm chair.

The boy tried to keep his mind blank, not wanting to think or willing to think about it. But as the sky darkened and the stars began to appear the realization began to sink in.

The moon blurred before him and Ryou blinked, letting the first of his tears fall. It was true that his father had been away a lot, but he'd called often and they were as close as they could have been. The man was always home for the important days, like Christmas, Ryou's birthday and the anniversary of his wife and daughter's death – that was a day he refused to let Ryou spend alone.

There would never be another late night phone call because his father had lost track of the time changes. There would never be another surprise visit because his father had gotten a couple of days off to rest. There would never be another random letter in the mail for him, just to let him know that his father was still thinking about him.

There would never be…

Ryou sobbed, curling in on himself and his grief.

He cried for hours, letting out his misery from his father's sudden death, but also Bakura's departure. He hadn't let himself cry after his other had held him; he'd wanted to stay strong.

The sun was shining again when Ryou finally moved from the chair. Coherent enough to realize that something needed to be done. He called the number to his father's lawyer. After speaking to the gentle man on the phone Ryou felt a little better in knowing that everything would be taken care of, as Ryou wasn't sure he could plan a funeral.

After hanging up he debated on whether to call any of his relatives, but his hand refused to pick up the phone again. While his father had been well respected and loved within their family, and his mother and sister adored by all, Ryou had not been. Even within his own family Ryou was rejected. When he was younger he'd tried to play with his cousins, but their parents had always shooed him away. He'd heard his aunts whispering and gossiping about him when neither of his parents could hear.

Even before he was enrolled in school Ryou knew he was weird and different, and after receiving the Ring things seemed to get worse. He was caught multiple times at family gatherings 'talking to himself'. It was believed he had schizophrenia though he only knew that by eavesdropping when nobody was paying attention.

He was crazy and they didn't want their children playing or being around a crazy person.

His father had eventually found out, and he'd cut off almost all contact with everybody, moving Ryou and himself away so he wouldn't have to subject his son to any of their ideas.

No, Ryou wouldn't call anyone. He'd let his father's lawyer deal with them.

Instead, the physically and emotionally drained boy went to bed to sleep away his grief.

- - - -


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Just edited, someone mentioned the transition between Ryou and Malik was abrupt. That's cause a line disappeared. My computer hates me.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Sixteen

- - - -

It felt as though he'd only closed his eyes, and the pounding in his head urged him to ignore the ringing in his ears. The noise however, had no intention of stopping and it continued until the boy finally pulled himself out of bed.

Groggy and not completely coherent, Ryou made his way down the stairs and to the front door – anything to stop the doorbell from ringing just one more time.

As soon as the lock clicked the door burst open, sending Ryou into the wall behind the door. Wincing, he watched as a woman strolled into the entrance as if she owned the house.

"Aunt Addison?" He asked, confused as to why his aunt was there. She'd never visited before, in fact she straight out refused to associate with his father's family. Well, she straight out refused to associate with Ryou.

The woman glared, her cold eyes cutting off anything else Ryou was going to say. Once sure he wasn't going to give her any problems, she glared around the room before making her way into the living room. "This won't do. All of this stuff needs to be sold." She muttered to herself.

Ryou followed her quickly, "Auntie? What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"Getting what I belong you fool. What else?" She snarled, glaring at him before going over to a few pictures hanging on the wall. She took one of the family down, before throwing it onto the floor, the glass cracking. She flipped open her cell phone and pressed a few buttons before speaking into it. "Dale, yes, I've looked at the place and I want to get rid of everything." She began as she left the room.

Ryou blinked, confused, but followed nonetheless.

"Everything's so…used, I'm not sure how much I'll get for it, but there has to be somebody who'll buy this junk." She continued, checking to see if there was any dust on the island in the kitchen. She scrunched up her nose as he held her hand away from her in disgust. "No, I'll keep all his valuable finds. They're mostly from Egypt. The rest can go to whatever museum wants them." She glanced back and smirked when she saw the growing horror on her nephews face. "Excuse me a moment Dale, I have some garbage that needs to be thrown out. I'll call you back shortly." She closed the phone and then turned to glare at Ryou.

"You…you can't…nothing here belongs to you." Ryou shook his head in denial.

Addison smirked, seeing how distraught the boy truly was. The child had always had an issue with being alone. Her brother had explained it once, but she hadn't really cared enough to listen. Now the boy truly was alone because she couldn't think of one family member who would take the little freak in. "Listen to me you demented little pest, my big brother would not have wanted me to go without. I was his precious baby sister, after all. And all these things here?" She motioned to the entire house with a wave of her hand, "Why should they belong to a psychopath like you?"

Ryou was too shocked to speak.

"Now, if you don't vacate the premise immediately, I will contact a very dear friend who works in an asylum and I'll have you put away." She snarled and Ryou knew that she would.

Afraid, hurt and stunned Ryou fled the room. He paused long enough to grab the leather jacket that had been hanging by the front door before leaving the house altogether.

"Malik?" There was a tentative knock on his door. "I've made you something to eat, please come out." Isis spoke through the wood. She sighed, resting her head against the cool door.

She was worried, and grew more worried by the day. Ever since Marik had left with that bloody thief Malik had been moping around the house. She knew what could have grown between them – she didn't need the Tauk for that. Malik was in love with his darker half, and Isis had been so sure that Marik had returned it.

So then why had he left?

Isis blamed the tomb robber. If the meddling little **_punk _**had just stayed away then Malik wouldn't be so depressed.

Her musings were interrupted as the door in front of her opened. She backed away, surprised, "Brother?" She questioned.

He looked as though he hadn't slept the entire time Marik had been gone – which had almost been two weeks. She cursed the tomb robber again upon seeing the vacant look in those usually bright eyes.

"I'm going to Japan." Malik stated, his voice soft and even.

Isis blinked, confused, "Why would you go there? The Pharaoh-"

"Is not who I'm going to see." The younger sibling explained patiently. "I'm going to see Ryou. He was…someone I considered a friend. I want to know if he's okay with Bakura having left." He said and Isis spotted the duffle bag hanging at his side.

"Are you certain that this is what you want to do?" She asked, knowing even before the words left her mouth that Malik was going to go. Before he even nodded to answer her question, she let out a sigh, "Let me order you a ticket."

Only a few hours later, Malik found himself on a plane flying to Japan. His heart heavy with questions he needed to ask.

Had they fought, causing the thief to leave?

Was Ryou just as broken hearted as Malik was?

And what exactly was Malik going to do once he found Ryou?

Though he'd wanted to see Ryou, it had also been an excuse to leave. Everything reminded him that Marik had left him, and being in the room that the two of them had shared day after day hadn't helped his heartache. Despite still feeling miserable, he found that being away from home had lifted his spirits a little.

With that thought, he fell into a much needed sleep.

Brown eyes fluttered open, then quickly closed again as the light from the cheap motel room blinded him. Groaning softly he pushed himself off of the bed. It took a moment for him to wake up enough to realize where he was. He'd been dreaming again, of red eyes and past promises. Shaking his head, the boy moved about the room, dressing quickly and quietly before grabbing the few bills that had been placed on the dresser for him the night before.

The other body in the bed didn't even move when the door clicked closed.

Ryou huddled inside the leather jacket; the smell still faintly familiar and he hid his face as he left the dirty building. _What would you say if you saw me now 'Kura?_ He wondered to himself, hurrying across the deserted street. Not many people were out and about this early in the morning.

It had been two weeks and they'd passed him in a blur. His life had been ripped right out from under him three times within days. He'd adapted though, he had always been good at that.

Starving and homeless the boy had struggled the first week. He'd thought about going to see Yugi, but truly, what could he have expected from the other? Yugi was a pure person and Ryou had no right to interfere with the smaller boy's life. And what could Ryou ever say that would explain his situation? The Pharaoh, as righteous as he was, would blame Ryou's darker half.

And that was the last thing Ryou ever wanted to happen.

So during the day he'd look for a job. It seemed nobody wanted to hire some street kid so he was rejected again and again. When it got late, and the shops all closed up, he'd find an alley to sleep in. It had scared him at first, the noises in the middle of the night, but eventually he'd grown somewhat used to them.

Eventually the hollow ache in his stomach became too much. He had entered a grocery store close to where he'd slept. It had been the first place he'd sought employment from and the same man who had turned him away was stocking bread as he noticed the boy.

Seeing the boy's desperate look the man had offered him a 'job'.

Ryou felt disgusting afterward and had spent the next few hours heaving what he had in his system beside a dumpster.

_I deserve this._ He'd chanted, something died within him as he realized that this would be his life from then on. Mind shattered, it was the only thing he could come up with that would justify the situation. Eventually, as he met more people willing to offer him 'jobs' he grew to accept his position in life. He learned to accept that this was all he'd ever be good for.

Bakura had left him, probably for good and as much as it hurt, Ryou knew that he _deserved it_ and hoped that wherever the spirit was, he was happy. Because that was all Ryou ever wanted for Bakura and because he figured that out of everybody he'd ever met, Bakura _deserved_ to be happy. Wherever…and with whomever he chose.

And he was a freak. His aunt had been right. A freak didn't _deserve_ a whole lot.

He'd gotten exactly what he deserved.

That night the stars were the only ones to witness the broken soul that finally collapsed in exhaustion in a grimy dark alley in the middle of the heartless city.

The boy was brought back from his memories by a voice calling to him from a car window, "Can you help me sweetheart?" The older voice asked.

The air was cool and Ryou's stomach was empty again. He never seemed to be able to earn enough to last long. As he approached the strange car he smiled sweetly, "Depends, what are you looking for?"

And as the door opened and was held for him by a greedy hand, Ryou slowly slipped inside.

_I deserve this. _

- - - -

- I would like to let anyone know that 'punk' is actually slang for a male prostitute (at least the website I found said so). Some people will probably think that Isis is being harsh when calling Bakura a punk – or that it isn't in her nature, but I believe she's overly protective of Malik and only really sees his sadness.

- And I hope the ending wasn't too disjointed.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Merry Christmas!

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Seventeen

- - - -

Ryou stared at is hands, held together in his lap to stop their trembling. Bakura had long since let go and had started pacing. "Malik met up with me by accident and we've been together ever since." His voice was just a whisper. He'd gotten upset and it had brought on a fit of coughing. His throat burned slightly, but he was determined to finish.

Malik reached over and separated Ryou's hands, gripping the left one and locking their fingers to show his friend that he was there for him. "I didn't have enough money for two plane tickets home and nobody answered any of the letters I sent." He explained, leaning his forehead against the side of Ryou's head.

"We never got a letter." Marik spoke from his spot beside Malik. He'd been quiet and had withdrawn only slightly. It was easy to tell that the darker halves were upset.

"I've wondered more than once if I put the wrong address on them." Malik sighed, nuzzling Ryou's ear. "Sorry Ry." He whispered softly, feeling as if everything were his fault because of a stupid address.

Ryou squeezed his hand, "Not your fault." He promised.

The room was silent and the only sound for a long time was the sound of Bakura pacing. Ryou wondered if his other would ever forgive him. Maybe they'd change their minds about letting the two stay. Ryou's heart clenched painfully at the idea, as he knew he couldn't let that happened, at least not to Malik. Surely they'd at least let Malik stay with them – he hadn't done anything wrong.

The white-haired boy was just about to open his mouth to speak when his right hand was taken and squeezed firmly. Ryou looked up to find that Bakura had returned to his side. He looked apologetic, but still angry, "I'm sorry Ry, I shouldn't have reacted like that." He took a deep breath, smiling slightly. "Please continue."

Ryou shook his head, "I'm done. Malik helped me get a job and we moved into a small apartment. We've been living like that ever since…you're mad." He muttered, squeezing Malik's hand. The Egyptian squeezed back.

The older man blinked and then realization dawned on him, "I'm not angry with you." Bakura promised, "Or Malik. I'm upset at the idea that someone would take advantage of you like that. And I'm mad at myself for leaving you at all." He whispered the last part.

Marik gently rested his head against Malik's shoulder, silently telling his other the same thing.

Ryou frowned, "You needed to leave, I understood that."

Bakura smiled sadly, "It felt like I was missing something, but no matter what it was I knew it had nothing to do with you – you were the most important thing to me. What I should have done was take you with me." He confessed.

"But you didn't." Marik spoke up, "We have the chance to make it up to you, and we want to…if you'll let us."

Ryou sniffled, too much was happening at the same time, "Even though I'm…that I've…" He trailed off unable to finish.

"Ryou." Bakura let go of his hand and gently cradled the boy's face between his hands. Rough feeling, but gentle thumbs caressed the tears away. "I was only a child when my village was destroyed. I had to do things to survive that I'm not proud of - horrible things. Selling myself for food or a warm place to sleep was just one of them. I could never judge you for something like that." He promised and Ryou believed him. Bakura had never given him details but it had been implied several times when the thief would talk about his past.

"Then why are you so mad?" Ryou asked, bringing his free hand up to touch the back of Bakura's.

Bakura's heart broke, seeing for the first time how truly broken Ryou was. He only had himself to blame; he should never have left the boy alone. He had _known_ how much Ryou hated to be alone. "I'm upset because you think you deserved it. I'm upset at that bastard who first touched you. I want to find every last creep who took advantage of you and send them to the bloody Shadow Realm!" He shook his head as he rested his forehead against Ryou's.

Ryou laughed softly, "Malik wanted to do that too…when I first told him."

"Still do." Malik mumbled from Ryou's shoulder. They'd all shed tears throughout the confession and Malik was exhausted and he was starting to get a headache. He forced himself to move so he could look at Marik as best he could. "Are those guys that attacked us still alive?" He wondered, not sure if he really truly cared what the answer was.

Marik looked at him for a moment, debating if a lie was better than the truth. "They're breathing." He promised, remembering the scene he and Bakura had walked in on. The image of Malik, prone on the ground and that asshole standing over him undoing his belt would forever be ingrained into Marik's memory. He wasn't sure what the thug had been planning to do, but the darker Egyptian was just thankful that he'd never find out.

Malik smiled, "I guess that's all I need to know." He yawned softly, bringing up a hand to rub at his reddened eyes.

Marik and Bakura shared a look, both seeing how tired the two younger boys were. Marik stood up and carefully picked Malik up from the couch.

"Huh?" The Egyptian blinked in confusion as he watched Bakura pick Ryou up as well.

"You guys look like you're going to fall asleep any second." Marik explained as he moved back into the bedroom area and over to the bed.

"Whether or not there's any more you want to tell us, you should rest first." Bakura continued, finishing Marik's sentence as he held onto Ryou with one hand and pulled the covers and sheets down on the bed.

"There isn't anything that I can think of." Ryou promised as he was laid onto the bed. The water moved a little as Malik was placed beside him and the Egyptian yelped a little, having forgotten that it was a waterbed.

"Don't worry about it now." Bakura shook his head as he and Marik brought the blankets back up to tuck around the two. "Just sleep. It's almost nine o'clock and you both look ready to pass out."

Malik sat up, suddenly recalling that this was _their_ bed, "But where are you going to sleep? Ryou and I can sleep in the guest room, this is your bed-"

"And it's also the most comfortable." Marik interrupted, gently pushing Malik back down. "It's only been a couple of days since you were hurt, and Ryou's lungs still rattle when he breathes. 'Kura and I can sleep in the other room." He promised.

"Did you need anything before you sleep?" Bakura wondered, "Water or something?"

Ryou glanced at Malik, seeing that the Egyptian looked as vulnerable as he felt. The brown-eyed boy looked up at Bakura and nodded, "Yes. Please stay." He said softly.

Both Bakura and Marik froze, glancing at each other then back at to the two boys.

"There's plenty of room…" Malik began, not really wanting the two to leave yet either. It was…nice knowing that they were near – and the nearer the better at the moment. He wondered how many nightmares there'd be that night.

"…Let me go lock the front door." Marik broke the silence between the two older men and he silently slipped from the room.

Bakura looked unsure on what to do. There was plenty of room in the bed, but what right did he have to – no, Ryou wanted him there, maybe even _needed_ him there. He had never been able to refuse Ryou anything before, and he wasn't about to start now. "Alright…" He flipped the main lights off and changed out of his jeans in the dark. Marik returned, closing the bedroom door, quickly shedding the clothes he'd worn all day as well.

"I warn you, Marik kicks in his sleep." The former-thief muttered as he crawled under the warm covers, automatically wrapping an arm around Ryou's body like he always used to. He jerked back though, cursing his own lack of control. Before he could pull away completely, Ryou caught his hand and Bakura felt his arm being pulled back into its original position. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course it is." Was Ryou's reply from the darkness.

"Yeah, and Bakura snores." Marik retaliated as he joined them on Malik's side, the bed stirring again against his movements.

Malik grinned when he felt a warm arm wrap around his own middle, even as he found Ryou's hand in the dark. "That's okay. I talk in my sleep."

"You drool too." Ryou giggled quietly, breaking off in a yawn.

"Hey!" Malik pouted, even in the blackness of the room.

"Hmm…it is a waterbed, don't really need you adding to it Mak." Marik teased and Malik's heart fluttered. He'd completely forgotten about all the little nicknames Marik had come up for him.

"You're lucky I don't make you sleep on the couch." Malik muttered as he nuzzled into the pillow beneath his head. He could easily smell Marik's scent on the pillow, and it relaxed him a little.

"If he doesn't shut up and go to sleep _I'll_ kick him to the couch." Bakura muttered.

"Fine, fine. I get it." Marik moved, stretching slightly, his left arm moving under the pillows until it found what it was looking for. His fingers locked around Bakura's own hand, also hidden under the pillows.

Even after the emotional roller coaster Ryou and Malik's story had forced them on, nobody could really fall asleep.

It felt so comfortable – so natural – to be where they were and for the first time in a long time, Malik finally felt like they _belonged._

- - - -

And I'm sorry to disappoint anyone, but all they did was sleep.

And _**LOOK**_! I didn't kill _anyone_ this christmas! X3


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Gah, shopping.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Eighteen

- - - -

The first thing that Malik's body registered the next morning was how warm and comfortable he was. The bed he'd been waking up in was nice, but this was different, better. 

He cuddled closer to the body in front of him, burying his face in Ryou's soft hair. He was just about to drift off again when the body behind him pressed against his back and wrapped a strong arm around his chest. Sleepy lavender eyes blinked open in confusion.

The body behind him?

Before he could panic, Malik registered the room and recalled the night before, when Ryou had confessed everything. There were no secrets now, and if there was something that they would recall it would be shared.

Ryou's peaceful face suddenly blurred and the sudden rush of emotions he felt startled Malik. Quietly, he cried, burying his face within the blankets to muffle any noises that would wake the other occupants. He couldn't stop the slight jerking of his body though, and after a few moments the arm around his chest tightened slightly.

"What's wrong?" Marik's voice murmured, having been lying awake. When Malik didn't answer him he moved so he could see the other's face. "Makky? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" He asked.

Ryou woke at the sound of Marik's voice and he quickly assessed the situation. Gently, he began to run his fingers through the messy blonde locks and the two waited in silence for the Egyptian to calm himself down.

Malik slowly pulled his face from the blankets. His eyes were red and his cheeks were streaked with his tears. Ryou gently wiped them away. "I just realized that this is real." Malik whispered, unable to look at either of them.

Ryou smiled gently, "Just now? You must have been hit harder than I thought." He teased lightly, carefully brushing his thumb over one of Malik's healing injuries.

Malik's eyes focused on him, and a small smile flittered across his lips. "Quiet you." He moved, rolling slightly onto his back so he could see Marik. "I'm okay now." He promised.

Marik hesitated a moment, but then nodded and backed off. He sat up and stretched, "Good. You guys rest here, I'm going to make breakfast." He announced and stood up. He grabbed a shirt from a drawer and pulled it on over his head. It was one of Bakura's and it smelled like the other.

"Where's Bakura?" Malik wondered, just realizing that there were only three of them in the room.

Marik shrugged but didn't look too happy, "He was called into work to help out a bit, and he should be back around lunch time." He promised, muttering, "He'd better be." With that he practically skipped out of the room.

Ryou turned back to Malik leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on one of the boy's flushed cheeks. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

Malik nodded, moving so he could rest his head on Ryou's shoulder. "I…haven't cried for a long time." He confessed softly, playing with a string that had come undone from the blanket.

Ryou began running his fingers through Malik's hair as he thought back over the past two years. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Malik cry. "It's not good to hold things in." He mumbled quietly.

"I know." Malik promised, but he'd felt the need to stay strong for Ryou. "What do you think we're going to do today?" He wondered to change the subject.

"Not sure." Ryou yawned, stretching slightly, "You're going to call in for the rest of the week though."

Malik agreed and they lapsed into silence, both warm and comfortable. With the soft caresses through his hair, Malik dozed off, only waking when Marik returned to announce that breakfast was ready.

Once seated at the table and having dug into the blueberry waffles set out, Marik spoke up. "Do you think you guys are strong enough to go out today?" He wondered. "Your black eye isn't as dark as it was and I figured you were going to get cabin fever if we kept you inside any longer."

"Sounds okay to me." Malik nodded, looking at Ryou.

"You're going to rest when you get tired." He ordered, giving Malik a slight glare.

Marik snickered quietly.

Malik only rolled his eyes, "Yes mother." He muttered, and then looked back at Marik, "What'd you have in mind?" He asked.

Marik swallowed his breakfast, "Well, you probably don't want to live out of our closets so I figured I'd take you both shopping. Unless there's something in your apartment that you'd want to retrieve." He spoke lightly; having gotten the hint how horrible the apartment was to the two.

"We should probably let our landlord know and maybe get our deposit back." Malik figured, but he really didn't want to return to that hellhole.

Ryou looked just as excited at the idea of going back, "Maybe it'll help us move on." He shrugged optimistically.

"Maybe." Malik was doubtful, but wasn't about to ruin Ryou's optimism.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about useless things, as nobody really felt ready for anything too heartfelt.

After raiding Bakura's closet again – Malik didn't feel uncomfortable about wearing the tomb robber's clothes anymore, and they did fit better – the two followed Marik out of the house and to a garage built into the front.

"You drive?" Malik was astonished; it would have been the last thing he'd think of.

"Yes."

"Legally?" Malik questioned.

Marik rolled his eyes, "Yes legally. How else do you think we got you home? Walked?" He unlocked the garage door and moved inside.

"No motorcycle?" Malik was slightly disappointed, even at the sight of the Camaro.

Marik snickered, "I told Bakura that I'd probably be taking you two out, so he left me his car and took my bike." He explained as he unlocked the doors. He opened the front passenger door for one of them and Malik pushed Ryou forward as he crawled into the back.

"This is Bakura's car?" Ryou looked around the spotless vehicle. As much as he loved the former spirit, Bakura had never been known for his neatness.

Marik started the engine as they waited for the garage door to rise. "It's his pride and joy." He grinned, revving the engine slightly before pulling out of the enclosure.

"So where does Bakura work anyway?" Malik wondered, watching the scenery from the back. They weren't in an area he was familiar with. Then again they hadn't had a reason to venture too far away from their apartment.

"He's Seto Kaiba's bitch." Marik muttered, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Must pay well." Malik mentioned, thinking of the house, the backyard and the car.

Marik hesitated and looked like he wanted to say something and by the flash of anger through his eyes, it wasn't something good. But he stopped and stared out the front window. "Yeah." He said quietly.

The mall was as crowded as ever and Ryou automatically slipped his hand into Malik's at the sight of the large crowds. Malik squeezed back reassuringly.

Marik grinned as he held open a glass door, "Any particular place you guys want to look at?" He wondered, leading the way through the sea of people, "And I don't want you looking at the price tags. If you like it then take it." He said, leading them into one of the clothing stores.

The two boys kind of cowered beside him and the former spirit's heart clenched at the idea of his other being so meek. Instead of pity, he forced himself to push them forward, even as his body screamed to coddle them. "Go look around!" He grinned, "You won't find anything just standing around."

Picking out clothes started slow, but eventually Marik was pushing a cart filled with bags and even though he had to keep pushing them to get what they liked, they were doing just that.

They were passing a clinic when Marik pulled Ryou and Malik inside, leaving the cart outside. They waited about fifteen minutes before Ryou was able to see a doctor, who confirmed that there was a slight infection in the boy's lungs, but would be cured as long as he were to stay warm, drink warm fluids and take a prescribed medicine the doctor had written up for him.

Once they'd retrieved the medicine from the pharmacy across from the clinic they made their way toward the food court.

Malik was out of breath when they finally rested in the food court. It was lunchtime and the place was packed, but luck was with them as they found a table just on the outside of the crowd. "I'm ready for a nap." The blonde rested his head against the table.

Ryou sat beside him, smiling brightly, "I haven't done that in forever!" He sighed, relaxing in his chair.

Marik smirked at the two, "Do you guys want anything to eat while we're here? It is lunch." The three of them looked around the food court.

"I'm craving fries." Malik said, finding a McDonalds. "Which is weird because I always hated McDonalds."

"Meh, it's better than some of the weird stuff Bakura craves. I swear sometimes I think he could be pregnant with some of the concoctions he comes up with." Marik shook his head as he got up, "Do you want anything Ryou?" He wondered.

"Fries sound good." Ryou agreed.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Marik disappeared into the crowd.

"We can't let them spend anymore money on us." Ryou said, turning to Malik. He was touched at the gesture but it made him feel guilty.

The Egyptian nodded, "You're right…even if I like being spoiled." He stuck his tongue out, teasing.

"On my God! It is!" A voice suddenly shrieked and Malik and Ryou found themselves surrounded by very familiar looking people. "Where the hell have you two been?" Tea Gardner demanded.

"Do you have any idea how worried Marik and Bakura have been?" Yugi Motou demanded less hostile than Tea.

Ryou couldn't respond, as he hadn't been expecting an attack. He was frozen in place. Malik glared at the group, at all of them, Tea, Yugi, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. "Hello to you too." He grumbled, "Nice to know how worried _you've_ been." He snapped.

Yugi blinked, "Of course we've been worried!" He declared, "Ryou is our friend! When Yami told us that you disappeared because Bakura ran off we looked for you!" He'd turned to Ryou at this.

Malik's eyes widened just as Ryou seemed to become unfrozen.

"What do you mean Bakura ran off?" Ryou gripped the table with his hands. "That has nothing to do with why I-"

"That's what Yami told us." Joey shrugged as he interrupted, his accent much the same, but his voice seemed to have gotten a little deeper. "And that's what moneybags told him."

Malik grew angry and he felt himself growing protective of the spirit who wasn't even there to defend himself. "You don't know the whole story because Kaiba doesn't know the whole story." He growled.

"Calm down." Tristan advised.

"Kaiba got the whole thing from Isis. And she does know what happened." Tea insisted as she crossed her arms.

Malik wrinkled his nose, "I highly doubt that."

Ryou looked heartbroken, this was exactly why he hadn't gone to Yugi in the first place. He didn't want them blaming Bakura, and somehow it had come to just that. He turned to Malik and the Egyptian could easily see the other desperately wanted to flee.

"What the hell are you four doing here?" Marik returned then, saving Ryou from having to reply. The older man set down a tray of food for the two sitting to eat. He looked at Yugi and his friends with his arms crossed and an unhappy look on his face.

"How long have you known that they've returned?" Yugi asked, motioning to Ryou and Malik as if they weren't even there.

Marik frowned, "They didn't just _return_. What's it any business of yours? Where's his highness?" He glared and Malik wondered exactly what had been going on.

"We were meeting him and Seto here for lunch." Yugi explained.

"Not that it's any of your business." Joey threw in.

Marik rolled his eyes, "If you continue to butt into my business I shall grant you the same respect and continue to butt into yours. The only reason Kaiba puts up with you is because of Yami." He snarled.

"Yeah? And the only reason he puts up with Bakura is because of you!" Joey retaliated but he yelped when Marik made a grab at him.

The tanned blonde yanked the other blonde up by his shirt and Marik's eyes bore angrily into Joey's. "Don't ever mention that again." He hissed venomously, low enough that only Joey could hear. "I swear to whatever god still listens to me that you'll regret it." He pushed the teenager away. "Now go away and leave us in peace." He stood in front of Ryou and Malik until the group had disappeared.

When Marik sat down it was easy to tell how agitated he was and anger still lingered in his movements.

"What the hell was that about?" Malik asked when it was clear that Ryou wasn't going to speak up. "Why do they think that Bakura just ran off? And Seto _puts up_ with Bakura?" Malik was angry now and he wanted answers.

"Not here." Marik shook his head, indicating that they should finish eating.

Even though nobody was really hungry now, they ate anyway.

- - - -

And this is where I don't like the direction of the story. It's totally not what I was planning when I first began writing it. Stupid muses.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Sorry for the delay. Working two jobs is tiring. -.-;;

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Nineteen

- - - -

Marik refused to explain anything, even once they were in the car and they were driving toward their old apartment. Both Malik and Ryou wanted to know what had been going on while they'd been missing but neither of them wanted to make Marik angry by prying. Instead, Ryou quietly directed Marik to their apartment.

They passed the cozy café where Marik and Bakura had finally spotted the two. They passed by the cemetery and then the alley and then finally crossed over into the poor side of Domino.

Marik's heart had been beating wildly from his anger, but once they'd entered Malik and Ryou's old neighbourhood – a neighbourhood that had been theirs up until only a few days ago, he reminded himself – his heart clenched with sadness. The entire place was rundown. Buildings looked ready to collapse, stores looked closed down and there was garbage everywhere. Cars that had been parked along the street had been stripped and left in their places to rot. There were people too, along the building walls; some obviously had made a particular spot a home by all the junk around them.

As they drove passed a corner Marik's eyes focused on a group of people, mostly woman but there were a few men – no, not even men, they were only boys. And it was easy to see what they were doing. _Ryou did that_. Marik bit his tongue at the thought. _Malik could have easily slipped into that lifestyle too._ He mentally shook himself as they drove passed.

"Left here please." Ryou's voice was the only sound in the car and Marik made the comparison of having had someone shove cotton in his ears.

He changed a glance in the rearview mirror at Malik, but the other was staring out the window forlornly and refused to look anywhere else. _You'll never live like this again._ He promised both of them.

"Right here." Ryou interrupted Marik's train of thought as he pointed out a building a little less rundown then the one's surrounding it.

Marik pulled over and shut off the car. He wondered if they wanted him to wait outside, but Malik tugged on his shirt.

"It isn't safe to sit out here alone." He warned and the former spirit followed their lead, entering the dismal building.

It was just as depressing inside as it was on the outside. The walls were dull and the floor was worn. A single light hung from the ceiling over a small desk. A tubby man, who looked to be pushing fifty sat behind that desk, glaring down at a bunch of papers that had been spread out before him. He was smoking a cigarette and by the over flowing ashtray on a corner of the desk, he had a nasty habit.

"Mr. Clarkson?" Malik spoke as he walked toward the old man.

Mr. Clarkson looked up with a frown. "Oh, it's you." He grumbled, his voice hoarse. "Whaddya want?" He demanded then glanced up again, "Getting into fights again?"

Despite how intimidating this man was, Malik pressed on ignoring his question, "Ryou and I are moving out, back to our family. We want to get the deposit we left with you so we can be on our way."

For a few tense moments Marik was sure that this Mr. Clarkson was going to refuse, but he eventually put out his smoke and forced himself off of the small chair. He waddled into a room off to the side and returned moments later shoving some cash into his pocket. "I need to check your room." He muttered as he motioned for Malik to follow him up the stairs.

Ryou moved forward and reached out just as Malik reached behind him, their hands connecting half way. Marik followed behind silently as they trudged up the stairs. Mr. Clarkson waddled up, stopping every few stairs to rest and wipe the sweat gathering on his forehead. Marik was a little worried that the man would fall backward and squish him and the two boys.

His fears went unfounded as they reached a floor and Mr. Clarkson took off down the grimy hallway.

The floor had ripped carpet and there were holes in the walls. Half of the doors had numbers missing. This wasn't a place he'd take a one-night stand let alone live in. Marik's true shock, however, came when the door to the apartment was opened.

There was _nothing_ in the room. The chair against the wall beside the door and the dead twig that had served as a very pathetic Christmas tree made the shabby room look lonely. He couldn't imagine the two _living_ in such an existence. And the room was so bloody _cold_ he could practically see his breath. It was no wonder that Ryou had gotten sick!

Malik moved to a bag off to one side of the room that was sitting on a legless tabletop. He looked at Ryou apologetically, "The mice got into the bread and I'm afraid the creampuffs didn't last." He began.

Ryou shook his head, "They were a nice gift, but they aren't important." He sighed, looking over at the 'tree', "We really should throw these things away."

Marik moved forward while the two conversed, half afraid to see anymore. The bathroom seemed to be in working order at least. He peeking into a room as Ryou ducked passed him. On the floor was a simple sheet. A _sheet_. No mattress, no heavy blanket or even a pillow.

Ryou looked up at Marik's stunned expression as the boy stood up. Silently, a pale hand slid into a warm tanned one and Ryou slowly pulled him from the room. "Here." He handed the sheet to Malik, "We don't have any garbage bags, will this do?"

Malik took the sheet, "Perfect." He spread the warn material down and gathered up the twig and creampuffs and what was left over from the bread before warping them up in the blanket. With that done be turned back to Mr. Clarkson who'd finished his inspection. Apparently everything had been the same as when they'd moved in, not that he really would have noticed any new damage.

The fat man pulled out the money he'd hidden before and handed it to the Egyptian.

Malik scanned over the amount, then looked up at the man in confusion, "I don't understand."

Mr. Clarkson smiled, his teeth long since stained yellow, and he clapped a pudgy hand on Malik's shoulder, "I've never had a problem with you boys and you're the only ones who pay their rent on time. Now get out of here and go home." He shooed them out the door.

Nobody spoke upon exiting the building. Malik threw the bundle of trash into a garbage bin along the side of the building before climbing into the car.

"What is it Malik?" Ryou finally asked worriedly as he realized that the other was practically in tears.

Malik smiled and held out the bills for Ryou to take. "He gave us the full deposit, plus the rent we just paid him."

Ryou counted the total twice before handing the cash back to Malik. Neither knew what to say, but they both couldn't stop smiling.

It was only when they realized that the car hadn't been started that they came back to reality. "Marik?" Malik leaned forward so he could see the other. The older Egyptian was looking at the apartment building. "Marik? Are you okay?" Malik placed a gentle hand on the former-spirit's shoulder.

Marik turned around and looked at Malik for a moment before awkwardly pulling the smaller teen into his lap. A hand reached out and pulled Ryou into the hug as well. Crowded and in uncomfortable positions, Malik and Ryou let Marik hold them as long as he needed to. Malik rested his head against Marik's while Ryou gently pet the spiky blonde locks.

"It really wasn't so bad." Malik began after a few moments of silence. "We got used to it after a while…"

Marik shook his head, "Even if you were telling the truth, you should never have had to get used to it. You had more while locked up underground than here." He muttered, as he pulled away from Malik's shoulder so he could reach over to Ryou and find the boy's hand. He squeezed it lightly.

They were quiet for a moment, but then Ryou spoke up, "What's wrong with my yami?" His voice soft and it made Marik's heart clench even tighter.

"I'm not really sure if I should tell you." Marik confessed. "Bakura doesn't want anyone to worry about him." He explained, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "Not even me."

"I'm going to worry regardless." Ryou insisted.

Marik took a deep breath. "It's not my place to tell. I'm sorry." He shook his head.

Ryou wanted to argue, but backed down, much as he had been doing most of his life. Bakura had respected them enough not to ask questions until they were ready, he could do the same.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.

- - - -

This has so become Bakura-centric suddenly. (oops...) Sorry, my stories all seem to go along with the character I like most at the moment. It doesn't exactly make me the best writer, but I can't seem to change is.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Oh look! An update. And those stupid stars are saving for lines. Gah.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Twenty

- - - -

The house was quiet when they returned, but all three had noticed the motorcycle parked in the garage upon arriving indicating that Bakura had returned home. After dropping some of the bags by the front door, Marik went into the kitchen first, turning on a light. On the counter there was a note sitting on top of an opened phonebook that indicated that Bakura was tired and had ordered take out and it would be arrive around five.

"You guys up for take out?" Marik smiled as he closed the phonebook and put it away in a drawer.

"Fine with me." Malik nodded.

"Me too." Ryou agreed, neither was about to argue.

The former spirit glanced up at the clock on the microwave, "It should be here in a couple of minutes. Mind waiting and paying the delivery guy when he gets here?" He wondered as he pulled a couple of bills from his wallet.

"S-sure." Ryou stuttered as Marik handed him the money, "But where are you-"

Marik just ruffled the boy's hair, "Don't worry. I'll be right back." He promised and disappeared without another word, heading toward his bedroom.

Malik frowned, then a moment later followed.

"Malik!" Ryou grabbed the other's wrist, "What are you doing?" He hissed in a hushed voice.

Malik looked back at him, "You know damned well that Bakura's in their room, don't you want to know what's going on? Aren't you worried about Bakura?" He wondered and Ryou could see the concern behind the words.

"Of course I'm worried! But if they aren't willing to tell us, then it isn't our business!" He insisted, even though his heart was whispering at him to follow Malik's lead. His mind argued though, "They have their secrets and they have a right to them."

Malik pouted, "Fine, fine." He muttered just as the doorbell rang, an idea flittering into the blonde's mind. As Ryou went to answer it the Egyptian soundlessly snuck off toward their yamis room.

"Thank you." Ryou smiled as the delivery boy handed him a couple of bags. Once the door was shut he went back to the kitchen to unload the food. "Malik, can you…Malik?" He looked around the empty room. Sighing, because he knew exactly where the blonde was, he finished putting the food on the counter before seeking the other out.

Malik was crouched beside the bedroom door, which had been conveniently left partially open. Inside he could see the two on the bed, Marik had his back to the door as he was sitting up, while Bakura was reclined, his view of the door completely blocked thanks to Marik.

Ryou would have slapped the blonde and dragged him away, but he was pulled down beside the other instead and a finger was pushed to his lips to shush him.

- - -

Marik left the two in the kitchen, feeling slight guilt over it, but needing to find Bakura. He found him in the exact place he knew the other would be. Their bedroom.

Upon opening the door to the blackened room Marik silently pushed the door closed and snuck toward the bed. He could hear the familiar deep breathing and knew the other to be asleep. When he flipped the lamp that sat atop the bedside table on, a groan escaped the slumbering man and he tried to bury his head underneath the pillows.

Marik grinned to himself at how utterly adorable the 'evil tomb robber' could be upon waking. It was truly the only time the Egyptian had ever seen the other so _cute_ and _cuddly_. Not that he'd ever tell Bakura that.

"Whaddya want?" The white-haired man whined softly as he sleepily blinked at the intruder.

Marik turned his grin into a soft smile as he ran his fingers through the other's hair – it had the same effect on Bakura as it did on Ryou. "Just needed to make sure that you were okay." He explained quietly.

Bakura covered a yawn, "Why wouldn't I be okay? Just tired." He muttered, closing his eyes again as the doorbell rang. He had been called in around three that morning and had done nothing but run around until he'd been allowed home a little more than an hour ago.

Marik was quiet for a few moments, and even half a sleep Bakura could sense that something was amiss with his partner. He opened his eyes long enough to locate Marik's free hand, and once the limb was within his grasp, fingers locked together, entwining light and dark skin. "What's wrong?" He mumbled tiredly.

The blonde sighed, brushing his thumb against the side of Bakura's hand. "I…saw where they lived." Marik said quietly, saddened by the memory of the small dump he'd walked into that day. "There was just a chair and a tabletop. I walked into the closet they'd been using as a bedroom and there was a sheet on the floor. A _sheet_ Bakura. No mattress, no carpet." He shook his head. "The room was so cold…it's no wonder why Ryou's sick."

It was Bakura's turn to be quiet, as he assessed Marik's demeanor. He finally tugged on the Egyptian's hand to gain his full attention back. The pain in Marik's eyes was evident and Bakura wished he'd been there to witness the situation that had put the pain there. "They're with us now. We have to focus on that, all of us."

The Egyptian nodded in agreement, then mentioned, "We stopped to eat lunch at the mall." Marik began, continuing the movements of his fingers through the silver strands of hair. It was something he'd picked up a long time ago, and the simple strokes not only soothed Bakura, but also Marik. The blonde didn't particularly care when someone played with his hair, but it turned Bakura into a pile of mush. "While I was getting food, Yugi and his friends saw Ryou and Malik."

A sleepy garnet eye opened, "Did they do anything?" He slurred.

Marik sighed, "Said some stuff, that's all." He shrugged.

Bakura grunted softly as he moved, picking himself up long enough to switch pillows, settling himself in Marik's lap. "I'm sure the shrimp will squeal everything to the pharaoh." He muttered, nuzzling his cheek against Marik's thigh.

Marik was about to comment, but didn't want to ruin the other's mood. There would be no doubt about Kaiba finding out and that could mean trouble for his smaller husband. Instead, he continued to pet the other's hair, even as Bakura drifted off again. "Hey, hey!" Marik gently shook Bakura's shoulder until both garnet eyes opened and glared up at him. The blonde chuckled, "Have you eaten today?" He didn't really have to ask, as he was pretty sure that Bakura only ate because Marik was around to remind him. The former thief still forgot about being human and all it entailed, though he never seemed to forget when it came to the Egyptian.

From Bakura's hesitation, Marik had gotten his answer.

"Alright, get up, we're going to eat." Marik gently pushed the other off of him and stood up.

Bakura made a whining noise, like a little child before forcing himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood, and followed Marik from the room. He'd fallen asleep in the clothes he'd worn to work, too exhausted to bother changing.

In the kitchen Malik and Ryou were innocently sitting at the table on either side, the food spread out between them. A little too innocently if one were to ask Marik, Bakura seemed too drained to notice the guilt that was trying to be hidden. But nobody asked Marik, so the older two joined the younger two at the table and the food was passed about.

Marik and Malik lead them in conversation while Bakura would mutter a comment every now and then. Ryou occasionally glanced over at his other, studying him quietly. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but he knew that Bakura was a good pretender.

After putting all the new clothes away, some into the guestroom closet, the rest were kept in the bags until more room could be made, the evening was spent peacefully watching a movie, and though it was far from boring, by the middle of it Bakura was sound asleep, curled up at the end of the couch. Marik wondered about what Kaiba had had the former spirit do. Sure, the stuck up CEO worked Bakura hard everyday, but today seemed especially tiring. The Egyptian frowned at the thought; the CEO and himself only got along for Isis' sake, but Marik was beginning to think that it wasn't worth it when that bastard put _his_ lover through so much. Kaiba was unfair and yeah, he paid well, but it wasn't worth putting up with all the mental bullshit.

"Marik?" Malik's voice brought the other from his depressing thoughts and dark lavender found themselves staring at the ending credits.

He smiled at the younger two, "Guess it's over, huh?" He forced himself to stand, stretching and cracking his back before pressing the power button on the DVD player and then the TV. It had gotten rather late and the Egyptian was ready to put this day behind him.

Malik and Ryou didn't look much better as they'd taken to clinging to each other again. Marik knelt down in front of them, "You both look drained, why don't you go get ready for bed while I drag Bakura up the stairs?" He suggested.

Both Malik and Ryou hesitated and Marik could see the question they both wanted to ask.

"If I'm not there by the time you guys finish I shouldn't be too much longer." He promised, noticing the relieved look cross their faces. Once they disappeared, Marik sighed, "The first thing we're going to do is work on their self-esteem. I miss the somewhat cocky Malik." He whispered to his sleeping lover as he gently lifted the other into his arms.

The Egyptian frowned as he assessed the body in his arms. "Damn it Bakura." He muttered, noticing the difference in the other's weight right away. "You're not eating enough again." The former thief truly did forget he was human.

An arm snaked itself around Marik's neck, "No time to eat. Too much work to do." The white-haired man mumbled against the blonde's shoulder.

"Be that as it may, Kaiba could spare five minutes for you to eat something." The tanned man spat angrily, his dislike quickly growing into something more.

"Could," Bakura yawned, "But doesn't want to." It seemed that that was all he could muster for intelligent conversation as he fell asleep right after speaking.

Marik's eyes darkened as he leaned against the light switch with his shoulder, casting the basement in darkness. He was going to shut the phones off and if that snotty bastard had the nerve to call the other in again, Marik was going to tell him exactly where he could shove his company.

Marik found the younger two standing outside his bedroom door and he must have had a puzzled look as he approached because Ryou answered his unspoken question.

"It doesn't feel right entering your room without you present." He explained, a soft blush on his cheeks even as he stared at the floor.

"Ah." Marik nodded, and then pushed the door open. He asked Malik to get the light and a moment later the room was lit by the lamp near the bed.

Malik wordlessly pulled the covers back so Marik could place the slumbering body down. Bakura muttered something before pulling a pillow beneath his head and settling down again. "You guys get settled, I'll be right back." He promised and left the room to lock all the doors and to make sure all the lights were off.

Ryou looked at Malik, both unsure about how the sleeping arrangements were going to go as Bakura had situated himself somewhat in the middle. Eventually the two opted on the larger half as Marik could sleep next to his bonded while Ryou could be near his darkness. When the Egyptian entered the room again, having closed the door, he grinned at the younger two and flipped off the light. The bed moved, signaling that Marik had crawled in as well.

After quiet 'good nights' the room was quiet and all were able to fall asleep.

- - -

The next morning Malik let consciousness slowly invade his sleepy mind and while waking a little more he realized that the bed was seemingly empty. Blinking slowly he realized that Ryou was no longer beside him and that Marik had disappeared as well. Bakura lay sleeping in the same position Malik remembered him being in the night before, except now the former thief had slung an arm around Malik's waist and had drawn the smaller body closer – not that Malik minded any.

Figuring that he wasn't hurting anybody the Egyptian snuggled back down into his pillow and cuddled up to the other to catch a little more rest.

He didn't have a sense of time, but it couldn't have been an hour later when he heard the ruckus.

The bedroom door slammed open, startling both Malik and Bakura into complete consciousness. Malik was pushed back into the pillows, as Bakura's first reaction was to shield him from whatever attack was about to be sprung upon them. Old habits, Malik supposed.

They didn't have to wait long.

"There you are you bloody home wrecker." A familiar woman's voice growled angrily and Malik winced as Bakura jerked back as he was slapped across the face. "This is probably your doing! I had to find out from Seto, who found out from Yami who found out from Yugi! Marik obviously couldn't pick up the phone with you around-"

"Isis! Stop it!" Marik was suddenly in the room and he forced himself between the motionless thief and the irate woman.

"Isis?" Malik suddenly realized why the woman's voice was so familiar. "Sister?" He scrambled clumsily to his knees so he could see over the yamis.

And there she stood. She didn't look much different and Malik felt the tears burning his eyes again.

The look of anger quickly melted as the only female Ishtar noticed her baby brother. "Malik!" She was in front of him in seconds, her warm arms around him and holding him tightly. "Malik! Where have you been! We've been so worried." She muttered over and over again as she buried her face in his hair.

"Doesn't matter now." Malik promised even as he hid his face within her shoulder. He'd missed her, God, he'd missed her and he really hadn't known exactly how much. He perked up suddenly, vaguely realizing that Marik and Bakura had disappeared. "Rishid. Is he here?" He asked.

Isis smiled despite her tears as she tucked a few strands of hair behind Malik's ear. "Yeah, he's in the kitchen." She sniffled, hugging him again. "I've missed you brother. When we couldn't find you…" She began but couldn't finish.

Malik grinned, "It's okay now Isis. I'm okay, Ryou's okay. Everything's okay." He promised.

And in a perfect world, it would have been.

- - - -

Isis isn't a nice person in this tale, but please don't think that I don't like her.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this before, but the story has someone...switch between main characters. Sorry.

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Twenty-One

- - - -

Ryou had woken first and he'd laid in silence, enjoying the warmth that he was still getting used to. The other three had slept on, peaceful and content and Ryou was all too happy to soak it all in. Marik had eventually woken though and in silent agreement the two had gotten up to start breakfast.

They'd spoken a little, though didn't find that they had to. Ryou seemed to have that kind of relationship with the older spirit, one that didn't need words all the time. Maybe it was because Ryou had had that relationship with both Bakura and Malik and truly, Marik was a part of Malik and he'd spent the last while living with Bakura.

They'd been standing in the kitchen, doing a few of the dishes they'd made. Before Ryou truly registered what had happened, there was a girlish squeak from behind him and both he and Marik turned in surprise.

Isis Ishtar – who apparently had a key to the house, as the front door had been locked – stood with her hands covering her mouth as she stared at Ryou as if seeing a ghost. And Isis of all people should have been used to seeing ghosts.

Rishid, his silent intimidating form, stood behind her, carrying a couple of bags and even he looked surprised to see the white-haired boy.

"Ryou." Isis had gasped as she moved forward, cupping his face in her hands before running her fingers through his hair, "You're really here. I almost didn't believe Seto when he told me." She whispered to herself, and then as if having thought of something she looked up at Marik, "Where's…" She began.

_"Where's Malik"_ didn't have to be said, both Ryou and Marik didn't need her to finish her sentence.

"He's still sleeping." Marik replied.

"How long have they been here?" She demanded, hugging Ryou to her shoulder, as if touching him made him more real. "Seto told me and he had to hear it from Yami, and I'm assuming you already know who Yami heard it from."

Marik snorted, "I'm surprised you didn't hear that I'd been crowned pharaoh – it's possible with the Friendship Cult. Gossip seems to be a daily necessity with them." He muttered bitterly.

"Some of it is obviously the truth." Isis left the room in a flash and it took a moment for Marik to realize she'd even gone.

"Oh shit." He muttered and quickly raced after her.

Ryou wasn't sure what the big panic was about, at least until there was a loud 'bang' and he jumped a foot in surprise. Isis' shouting could be easily heard and since Ryou knew that she would never speak to Malik or Marik in such a manner, his heart sank. There was only one other person in the room for her to yell at.

Was this the 'thing' Marik refused to tell them? The 'thing' that was Bakura's story to tell?

Ryou nibbled his bottom lip – that nervous habit was beginning to come back. When Bakura quickly fled the room, Marik quick on his heals trying to get him to stop, Ryou wasn't sure what to do. His other half looked up and started moving toward him, seeing Ryou so worried. But Bakura stopped short when he realized that Rishid was in the kitchen as well. With one last look at Ryou, as if to apologize, Bakura retreated, snarling at the tall silent man that was glaring at him.

"I'll be in the basement." He told Marik and quickly disappeared.

Marik was pissed, Ryou could tell and his automatic reaction was to calm the other down. He was at the other's side a moment later and had rested a gentle hand on Marik's trembling arm. He and Malik were so much alike. Heated eyes glanced at him and it calmed him almost instantly – it was natural as Ryou was still an embodiment of light, even if he wasn't Marik's own.

Taking a hold of the hand on his arm, Marik gently tugged Ryou toward the stairs.

"But what about…" Ryou began but was unsure of what he was going to say. It was obvious that neither Isis nor Rishid needed either of them at the moment and Malik would want to catch up with his sister.

Ryou was surprised at the bitterness that surfaced in his heart with those thoughts. There was nobody to welcome him home with such emotion.

_Wait, that's not true_. During the attack, he remembered feeling the two men that had been restraining him suddenly disappear and as he stared ahead seeing Malik, bloody and unconscious, slumped in Marik's arms he was just as suddenly swept up into strong arms and familiar tear filled garnet eyes were the only thing he'd been able to see. _I may not have a brother or a sister, but I have Bakura and he's just as important._

"Malik doesn't need us at the moment." Marik answered Ryou's question, "But somebody else does."

Ryou nodded in agreement and he followed Marik into the basement. The TV was the only light in the large dark room and Ryou could make out a set of feet on the couch as his spirit had stretched out along the plush piece of furniture. Marik pulled Ryou toward the other and as their shadows blocked out the light of the TV Bakura looked up at them.

He didn't look angry anymore, just tired and Ryou had to wonder if it was just because of his job, or if it was the entire situation. "Shouldn't you be up there with the rest of the family reunion?" He wondered as he flipped the channel of the TV even though he could no longer see what was on the screen.

Ryou didn't hesitate as he crawled onto the couch, Bakura sitting up to make room for him automatically. As the younger boy got comfortable, molding himself to the other man's side Ryou muttered, "Isis and Rishid aren't my family."

Bakura was silent for a moment but then wrapped an arm around Ryou and hugged him closer. Marik slid onto the couch on the other side of the former thief and the three of them cuddled close before trying to find something worthwhile on the TV.

Ryou wanted to ask questions, but he didn't want to break the silence that hung over them. It was comfortable, despite what had just happened and Ryou knew that if he spoke up now it would become uncomfortable.

Marik however, had no misconceptions and spoke quietly, "Your light is curious but doesn't speak up." He said to Bakura.

"Yeah, he'll let it eat at him until it drives him crazy. He's always been like that." The other explained before looking down at Ryou, an eyebrow quirked in question.

Ryou nibbled his lip and continued to do so since Malik wasn't currently there to stop him. "Joey said that Seto put up with you because of Marik." He began.

"Uh huh." Bakura glanced back at the TV as some movement caught his eye. He didn't sound too concerned.

Ryou continued, "He also said that Isis told everyone that you'd run off, and that was why I'd left. Why didn't you tell them the truth? Everybody seems so mad at you and I don't understand why…" He finished.

Bakura snorted in amusement even as he brought up a hand to run through Ryou's hair, "It's kinda hard to explain Ry. Even if I had tried to explain, nobody would have believed me. I was nothing but lowly thief who…well…" He began, and paused as if thinking it over, "But it's nothing to worry about. Isis and Rishid…don't particularly like me so I just avoid them while they're here."

Marik snorted this time and there was no amusement in it. "They blame Bakura for this whole thing." He explained, his voice bitter and angry. "They think it's his fault for taking me with him when he first arrived in Egypt – as if I couldn't think for myself." He growled. "So then he's responsible for you guys disappearing."

Ryou blinked, stunned. "Y-you don't think that, do you?" He wondered.

Marik shook his head, "Whoever believes that is stupid."

"But it's true." Bakura insisted softly, making Ryou and Marik both look at him. "I should have either gone myself or have taken Ryou with me. I realize that now."

Ryou shook his head, a hand coming to clutch onto the other's T-shirt. "If you had gone by yourself and not gone to see Marik then Malik would never have had a reason to leave…I would have been on my own," He scoffed sadly, "And I know I never would have survived if not for Malik's help and company. And the whole point of you finding yourself was to leave everything behind – there would have been no point in taking me with you."

"Listen to your light, idiot." Marik muttered.

Bakura blinked, then shook his head and smiled sadly, "But I should have. You are a part of me."

Ryou frowned, but backed off. There was no point in arguing with the former thief. Ryou knew that Bakura would continue blaming himself - and if Marik had been the only one to not blame him this entire time, then Ryou could see why. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try to fix it, it was just going to take time. "I don't blame you." He offered before resting his head against the other's chest, the strong heartbeat calming his emotions. "And I never did."

They settled down in a comfortable silence, breakfast all but forgotten.

- - - -


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Twenty-Two

- - - -

By the time lunch came around, Marik was sick of being confined to the basement in his own house. He'd offered Isis and Rishid a place to stay when they were in town. They'd stay for a few days to visit Marik, but then Isis would leave and would stay with Seto. Rishid usually camped out in the spare guest room, but was usually gone during the day doing odd jobs for their sister.

The blonde glanced at the other two. Unsurprisingly Bakura was fast asleep, that's usually what his days off consisted of since he got them so infrequently. Ryou looked pretty close to joining him as his eyes were drooping. He became alert again when Bakura was gently moved closer to him and Ryou was left to support the slumbering form. He looked up at Marik in question.

The Egyptian smiled, "I'll be right back. I'm going to make lunch." He promised, leaving the two.

Ryou sighed as he looked down at the head in his lap.

The first thing Marik noticed was that it was quiet. No girlish squealing or rustling of fabric or anything. Nobody was in the living room, and he checked the bedrooms, they were all empty. The kitchen and dining room were as well. A note left on the kitchen counter, however, explained everything.

'Marik, I've taken Malik for lunch. Rishid and I want to spend a little more time with him without the annoyance around. We'll be home around suppertime. Could you please cook tonight? Love Isis.'

The note crumpled quickly as the blonde threw it away in disgust, burying in the very bottom of the trash so Bakura would never see it. Marik hated them – at least he wanted to, but he'd never been able to get his heart to agree with his brain on the subject. Pushing his thoughts aside, Marik grabbed a couple of pans to start lunch.

The smell must have made its way into the basement as just moments after placing everything on the table, Bakura and Ryou both emerged. Marik ushered them to the table.

Bakura looked at the food then looked at Marik with narrowed eyes. "Pancakes."

Marik sat down in his own seat. "Pancakes." He confirmed. Ryou seemed confused, as pancakes were Bakura's favourite, so Marik explained. "He knows I want something."

Bakura continued glaring at his husband, but made no complaint as he grabbed a couple. "You want to fatten me up so you can cook and eat me later." He muttered.

Marik snorted in amusement, "I want you to gain weight so you don't hurt yourself, stupid. You weigh about as much as Ryou and he's shorter than you are."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Don't call me stupid, idiot. And it's not like I'm purposely starving myself. I forget I need to eat or I don't have time. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He looked down at his plate.

The Egyptian glanced at Ryou as Ryou looked over at him. They both rolled their eyes at the comment.

"Don't think I didn't see that."

Marik snickered to himself. "Just eat Kura. Don't make me pull a Ryou." He grinned.

Now it was Bakura's time to look confused, "A Ryou?"

"Yeah, a Ryou. Before I took them to the mall Ryou ordered Malik to rest if he got tired." He cackled at the memory. "Malik never listened to anyone before! But he totally agreed right away." He turned to Ryou, "You have _got_ to teach me how to do that!"

Bakura only snorted and went back to his breakfast. It was obvious he was being ganged up on and there was no way he was going to win.

They were just finishing up when the front door to the house slammed open causing the three at the table to jump.

"My doors…" Marik whined as he got up from his seat to see what the hell was going on now. He'd entered the living room just to be pushed back as Malik stormed passed him, disappearing into the guest room he and Ryou had been using.

"Malik!" Isis seemed to be struggling to keep up as she had her arms filled with bags.

Marik kept the smirk off his face as he watched his 'sister' fumbling. It didn't happen often, and he felt that whatever was wrong, she deserved it. "Are you having problems sister dearest?" He wondered innocently as he watched her, Ryou and Bakura standing in the kitchen behind him.

She glared up at the blonde as she put the bags down, but then turned her glare at Bakura. Ryou saw this and stepped in front of his yami, glaring back defiantly. She seemed surprised by the action, so looked back at Marik as he began speaking again.

"What'd you say to piss Malik off?" The Egyptian wondered, crossing his arms. "It's rather surprising seeing as how he was so excited to see you this morning."

Isis frowned as Rishid came in from outside, obviously not having the courage to get between his two younger siblings. He knew when to stay out of a fight. The silent man closed the front door and began to gather the bags that Isis had dropped. "He didn't like a few suggestions I made." She muttered, making her way into the kitchen and to the coffee pot sitting on the counter.

"Oh?" Marik could only imagine. "I suppose you want to take him with you when you go back to Egypt."

Isis looked at him, "Yes, in fact I do." She poured herself a cup of coffee.

Marik snorted, growing angry. "His home is here. He wouldn't leave Ryou behind anyway."

Isis only rolled her eyes, "I was just giving him more options. Maybe he wouldn't want to stay here with you and-" She looked at Bakura before turning her nose up at him, "_him_ after he ruined the relationship you two had."

"Stop it!" Ryou's voice surprised everyone and they all looked at the hikari. He glared at Isis. "You seem to forget that Malik and _I_ are in a relationship. Why am I not the home wrecker you seem to think my yami is? I'm the one that kept Malik here – he had enough money to fly back to Egypt but he stayed because there wasn't enough money for two. Marik went back, it wasn't as if Bakura had tried to keep him away!" Upset, Ryou left the room, moving toward the guestroom as well.

Silence blanketed the room before Marik finally sighed; "You're the one causing the problem in this family now Isis. Maybe you and Rishid should go stay with Kaiba from now on."

The frown on the Egyptian woman's face deepened as she looked over at the pale man still in the kitchen. "This is all your fault." She hissed.

Bakura, having watched the scene play out, shrugged. Ryou had a valid point. He and Malik were in a relationship. "You'll continue to blame me no matter what, so go right ahead. I've gotten both my hikaris back, I don't really care what you think anymore." He muttered, also leaving and going toward the guestroom.

"Malik will _never _be yours!" Isis shouted, but Bakura's only reply was a slamming door. Isis crossed her arms as she looked at Marik, "Are you pleased with yourself? You've settled for _that_?"

Something in Marik snapped. The abuse had been going on too long and he should have tried harder to stop it. "Get out of my house." He growled, "We invited you in and all you do while you're here is nitpick about everything Bakura says or does! Have I _settled_ for that_?_ I didn't _settle, _I _chose_ him damn it! I'm not perfect either you know, I went with him by my own choice – if you should be blaming anyone it's me!"

Isis shook her head, "You were easily influenced back then Marik, you'd just become mortal and-"

"I had been mortal for a year! It didn't take long to get used to it, and I wasn't easily influenced!" Marik argued, "If you're talking about the fact that I did everything Malik asked me to it was because I was in love with him, not because I was easily _influenced_!" He shook his head, "I refuse to stand by and watch you abuse Bakura anymore! Malik and Ryou are back, leave him alone!"

Isis stood defiantly, "Yes, Malik is back now. And now you can be with _him_ again and drop the baggage."

Marik's eyes widened as he looked at her, speechless. Finally her exact words penetrated all the other thoughts and feelings floating around in his head. "_Pardon_ me?" His voice was deadly quiet.

Isis took no notice, as she knew Marik wouldn't hurt her. "I _said_, now that Malik is back you can rekindle what you had with him and get rid of that thief once and for all."

Lavender eyes rolled skyward as the former spirit tried to control his temper. He might not have had the Shadow Realm at his disposal, but that didn't mean he couldn't be dangerous. "I wouldn't even if Bakura wasn't in the picture."

Isis seemed shocked, "And why not? Don't you love Malik anymore?"

Marik exploded, "Of course I love him! I've always loved him! But he loves Ryou now, and Ryou loves him! You are forgetting that Malik has moved on as well as I!"

Isis scoffed, "I'm sure that Ryou would get used to coming second, or maybe he'll go back to that bastard."

Marik shook his head, unbelieving of the words his sister spoke. "What the hell happened to you?" He wondered as he calmed slightly, "Did you not talk to him at all while you were out? Or did you not let him get a word in?"

"We talked." She confirmed, "And yes, I can plainly see that he is infatuated with Ryou. But he'll get over it once he realizes that he'll be better off with you."

"Infatuated?" Marik laughed, "You make it sound like it's a phase he's going through. He's in love with Ryou, just like I'm in love with Bakura, fuck, I _married_ Bakura because I love him Isis! I _love _him!" He put a hand up to signal her to keep quiet as she opened her mouth to speak. "I love Malik too – and for the record, I love Ryou, but they've got nothing to do with this argument! I want you out of my house, out of _our_ house. You aren't welcome here until you can except the fact that when I bonded myself to Bakura it was for life."

"You're kicking us out?" Isis hissed, unable to believe it.

"Yes! Yes I'm kicking you out!" Marik threw his arms up in exasperation, "I should have done it a long time ago, but I didn't. Go back to your cold hearted bastard boyfriend – I'm beginning to think that his asshole attitude is contagious." He snarled.

"Yes, well, my bastard boyfriend is your lover's boss, remember that." She threatened as she stormed into the room she and Rishid usually stayed in. Marik stood in silence as he glared at Rishid. Neither man said anything until Isis returned, carrying two suitcases and a few more bags.

"Your key." Marik growled before she could leave the house.

In a huff, the only female Ishtar ripped the key from her keychain and threw it at the man before her. With that done, the door slammed shut and silence fell over the house again.

Marik sighed, violently running both of his hands through his hair. That had felt good – but he had more important things to do than to bask in his victory. He made his way to the guest room.

- - - -

I wish to appologize to everyone! For some reason I had it in my head that I'd finished posting this story! Apparently I was wrong! There's only a few more after this one, and I'll have them up as soon as possible!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

- - - -

Learning to Live Again

Chapter Twenty-Three

- - - -

Malik was so angry, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to smash something or break down and cry. How could his sister be so…so selfish!

What had happened to his beloved sister while he'd been gone? Throughout their lunch together, all she could do was put Bakura down and try to force Malik into Marik's arms. She wouldn't listen to a single thing he said – he'd reminded her that he was with Ryou, and no matter how much he loved Marik, nothing was going to change that.

He buried his face further into the pillow he'd grabbed before flopping across the bed. The hand gently rubbing his back was calming and reassuring and he sighed, forcing his face away from the material. He looked up at Ryou, "I don't know what's happened to her. She's acting as if I'd throw you aside, as if you mean nothing." He muttered to the boy.

Ryou only smiled gently as he stretched out beside Malik, silently letting the Egyptian know that he wasn't going to be tossed aside so easily. "You stayed with me Malik, when you could have gone home. I know how much you care about me."

"Kaiba and the pharaoh probably planted ideas in her head." Bakura muttered from the rocking chair in the corner, "She wasn't nearly so bitter before she began to see the bastard. And things only got worse when Yami began to work for KaibaCorp."

Malik looked over at the last occupant of the room, even as Marik's voice rose from the living room. "I never blamed you Bakura. I was mad at Marik - it was his choice to leave." He sniffled and grabbed one of Ryou's hands, "And I'm kind of glad he did. Ryou and I would have never met up and I don't want to think of what would have happened to him." It was a fear that he had harboured and let fester in his heart quietly. It was almost a good thing that Marik had gone with Bakura.

"Sometimes I wish I could just disappear, if I weren't mortal I could just seal myself in the Ring again." Bakura muttered as he stared up at the dark ceiling. Nobody had felt like turning on a light, and it was more comfortable sitting within the darkness.

Malik laughed suddenly, it wasn't a happy laugh or one filled with humour. It was so bitter sounding that both Ryou and Bakura looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I think it's funny." Malik began to explain once he could breathe again. "You told me that if I were to leave, then both Ryou and Marik would be heartbroken. That you had bonded yourself to someone who had lost a big part of themselves, and that you yourself had been lost as well. And now, I'm telling you the same thing." Malik sat up so he could face the former spirit.

"If you were to leave, Ryou would be heartbroken, and Marik loves you and needs you here - and obviously he wants you around. And I don't resent you or blame you...you aren't a bad guy Bakura, you've taken care of my other half - you've loved him and have built a life with him and I know that Marik doesn't regret it. He may regret not being able to explain himself before leaving, but I know he doesn't regret having a life with you."

Ryou moved and got up. "We're a sorry bunch." He stated. "We wanted to be together and now we all think we're better apart." He muttered sadly as he looked down at his feet. "It would be nice to just wipe the slate clean and start all over, together this time."

"That's the best idea I've heard today." Marik's voice startled the three other occupants, as they hadn't heard the door open. He came into the room, and it was easy to tell that he was still angry. "I say we sell the house, pack up our stuff and leave. I mean, if we leave the house to Kaiba that should be more than enough to pay back whatever it is you still apparently owe the bastard." Marik looked at Bakura.

"And how are we supposed to live?" Bakura argued, wishing it was possible to do as Marik said. "We still need money, and where would we go? Malik and Ryou need to finish school, remember?"

Marik shook his head, "Who said they have to finish school here? And I could get a job teaching in some other high school, it doesn't necessarily mean I have to teach at Domino."

Bakura watched Marik, "This is crazy Marik." He muttered, looking at the two sitting on the bed. They both looked hopeful and he so much wanted to go along with it.

Marik grabbed Bakura's hands. "Yeah, it is crazy, but when has that ever stopped us before?" He wondered, kissing each knuckle and then stopped on the silver ring on Bakura's finger. "We're bonded to each other, remember? Good times and bad – and no offence, but it can only get better from here."

Bakura closed his eyes, trying to process everything – it was happening too fast. He knew that he and Marik would be fine, but Malik and Ryou had just come _home_ and now they were being asked to leave again? It didn't seem fair to the former spirit and he wanted to say that, he could live with being Seto Kaiba's bitch, he could live with being the scapegoat – it wasn't like that had never happened before.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest from behind. "Please Bakura." Ryou whispered. "_You _may be able to live that way, but _we_ refuse to. We're home as long as we're with you."

"Did I say that out loud?" The former thief wondered, looking up at Marik, who shook his head.

"I felt it." Ryou muttered into the material of the other's shirt. "That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

Bakura sighed, realizing that he was going to have to go along with the others because he was fairly out numbered, and deep down, he liked the idea of starting over completely. "Alright. Alright, let's do it. Whatever happens, happens right?"

"Perfect." Marik grinned as he pulled Bakura into a kiss, and then pulled Malik into what had become a group hug. "I know exactly who to call."

- - - -

Just the epilogue now. I'm sad to see this story end.


	25. Epilogue

I can't express how sorry I am for not finishing this story way back when it should have been finished!

Epilogue

Isis knocked on the door for the third time and stood back and waited, a frown marring her pretty face. "Well, where is he?" She muttered angrily as she knocked for a forth time. "It's been three days! I have every right to see my own brother!" She grumbled to Rishid as the quiet man knelt down to pick up a box neither had noticed upon first arriving.

He opened the small box and pulled out a silver key and an envelope. "Isis." He hand her the envelope.

She opened it quickly.

"Isis and Rishid,

I love you, don't get me wrong, - I have spent the last two years wondering exactly how you were and wanting to be with you – but I refuse to be around you when you are placing the blame on people who don't deserve it. I'm happy that you both are healthy and I wish you the best in the future, even if you decide that I'll never again be apart of that.

We, as in Marik, Ryou, Bakura and I, have decided that it's better to leave. Marik and Bakura have left the house to Kaiba and it should pay off any remaining debts that he makes up. I have gone with them freely – don't you dare think otherwise.

Duke Devlin – who is apparently the only one who even supported the union between Marik and Bakura - is opening up a new game shop in America and since Bakura has done so much work for Seto Kaiba, he's obviously the best choice to run the place, so we're going there. I'm only telling you this so that when you finally get your heads out of your asses, you're welcome to contact us – that's _us_, not just me, not just Marik. When you have finally grown up, let Duke know, he'll know how to get a hold of us.

I understand you're probably upset, but you truly do not understand everything that has happened. It was all a misunderstanding – from the very beginning. I am happy with them, they are my _family_ now and as much as I want you to be a part of that, neither of you are obviously ready to accept the fact that things don't always go the way we want them to.

So this is goodbye for now.

Love,

Malik"

Both brother and sister looked at each other, then quickly entered the seemingly abandoned house.

It was completely empty.

And somewhere, on an open highway, in the middle of nowhere, heading towards their destination, lavender eyes glanced around at the other occupants in the newly traded car. Those lavender met brown, and a light that had disappeared years ago began to shine through again. It didn't matter where they went now, as long as the four of them were together.

They were finally _home_.


End file.
